School, Sex and Subterfuge
by SerahSanguine
Summary: This story is based in 2018/2019. Mulder is a teacher, Scully is a student. This story is an NC-17 rating. There is no underage sex in my story I researched this before even writing it. Mulder is known to give extra credit of a sexual kind to Someone special in his class does this person turn out to be Scully? I will let you read and find out.
1. First Day, First Meeting

**Summary; **

This story is based in 2018/2019.

Mulder is a teacher, Scully is a student. This story is an NC-17 rating. There is no underage sex in my story I researched this before even writing it.

Mulder is known to give extra credit of a sexual kind to Someone special in his class does this person turn out to be Scully? I will let you read and find out.

* * *

**Notes;**

the first Chapter is kind of Scully Pov but most of the chapters thereafter will be both pov and or third person. Also, the characters I am portraying may seem out of charter well one of them at least but as the story goes on this will sort itself out it had to be done this way for the story to work.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**First Day, First Meeting**

Scully was now in her second year at Stanford University getting her bachelor's degree in Medicine.

She was a sophomore, thank God, because she had hated being a freshman. At least now she was kind of settled. She knew where she had to be on campus and knew the best places to get away from everyone when she needed time alone. She has mostly the same classes that she had last year, just more advanced versions of those classes. She wasn't much for parties or social gatherings, as she preferred to study and get straight A's instead of headaches and awkward conversation with strangers. Anything less would not please Ahab, especially with Missy roaming the world. She knew her roommate Serah and a couple of her close friends well and even knew most of the people in her classes. Serah was in most of the same subjects she was, bar a few, like art and music for example.

Scully woke up in her room, the sun was just starting to peek through the musty brown curtains. She groaned to herself and forced herself to roll over, looking over at her clock which sat on her bedside table, moaning again when she read the time - 5 am.

She hated when her body did this to her when it didn't want to sleep or she couldn't get to sleep. She swung her legs off the bed, it wasn't like she was going to go back to sleep anyway and put on some comfortable yoga pants, with a tank top and some bright red Nike Air running trainers. She could probably fit in an hour or two at the gym before the rest of the campus even wakes up. Plus the benefits of being at the gym this early is that no one would be there; meaning no guys wolf whistling or giving her dirty remarks under their breath while exercising.

She exited her room quietly shutting and locking the door behind her trying not to wake Serah, as she definitely was not a morning person. Scully made quick work of getting to the main entrance and across the quad to the west wing of the campus which held the gym and entered the building saying a quick "Hello" to Jim the security guard, before heading straight for the treadmill machine area. She placed her eco-friendly water bottle in the holder, and then put her wireless headphones on before scanning her iPhone and hitting play on Fleetwood Mac and stepped onto the treadmill starting at a light jog then a full sprint. She was so focused on running and what she was listening to that she didn't notice a man enter the room and start running, three treadmills down from her, himself.

An hour passed and Scully had run the sleep deprivation out of her system, and her legs were starting to burn so she slowed her pace and started her cool down. That's when she looked over to see a man in his late 20's, maybe early 30's, running hard with sweat dripping off of his face. Scully covertly checked him out - he was about 6ft 1 with chestnut brown hair and tanned skin.

She had never seen this man before but as she studied his physique, she could tell he was athletic, he had brilliant legs and calf muscles. She worked her way up staring at his butt which was nicely shaped and stood out in the very short black workout shorts that he was wearing, continuing up further to his arms she watched his toned biceps and triceps flex and tense as he was really giving this run his all.

The man suddenly turned towards her, looking directly at her and she realised she had clearly been caught checking him out. She started blushing and then he smiled at her and she wanted to look away but she couldn't help but stare back at the man looking appreciatively at her. His eyes are what drew her in, they weren't green but neither were they brown, in fact, they were a lovely shade of hazel; so bright and deep at the same time, they were mesmerizing. She watched sweat drip from his hairline and run down his cheekbones and nose which she did admit was too big for his face but it suited him all the same and didn't diminish how cute he was.

Scully worked her way down his face to look at his gorgeous pouty lips so pink and full - _Wow! What she would __give to have__ th__at __bottom lip in-between her teeth sucking and nibbling it. Wow, where did that come from?_ She smiled back at him and he took off his drenched mesh and cotton tank top, her eyes drifted down of the own accord she could not help but notice the muscles of his chest and the very well defined six-pack on his stomach.

Looking at this beautiful man sent her into a full body flush - her heart racing, her breath was ragged and uneven, a pool of desire building in her stomach. _Why was she thinking like this? She __had to stop__ think__ing__ like this __immediately__ but damn she just wanted to shove him up a__gainst a__ wall and have him fuck her senseless! _

She had to escape quickly, hopping off the treadmill she walked fast towards the ladies locker room but he was still staring at her as she opened the door and only then did he turn away. She could not help but glance at this man once more before heading for a very cold shower (which desperately needed now), trying not to think of the man she had just encountered and spent no actual time talking to.

After Scully had showered and changed into some light grey jeans and a flowy peach coloured tank top blouse with spaghetti straps, she grabbed herself a coffee and grabbed Serah one while she was at the on-campus coffee shop before walking back to her dorm room.

She arrived at her room and unlocked the door; Serah was already awake and dressed in black stretchy jeans, a black tank top and cropped burgundy hoodie, her long blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and away from her face, making her blue eyes stand out more than they already did.

"Hey Dana' Serah said cheerfully.

"Wow, look who's up early!" Scully replied sarcastically, with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shush you. Is that coffee for me?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else here to give it to, so you might as well have it," Scully said, handing Serah the coffee cup.

"Well, it looks like someone is in a sassy mood on the first day back. Anyone, I know?"

Scully was still surprised at how easily Serah could read her sometimes.

"No. Just some guy I saw at the gym this morning... I didn't even speak to him."

"You may not have spoken to him, Dana, but he has you all hot under the collar I can tell," Serah smirked, then took a sip of her coffee.

Scully could feel a slight redness in her cheeks and a small smile creep across her face.

"Maybe... but you know me and you know that I have no time for men."

"Well, my dear friend. All work and no play makes life very dull indeed. And sometimes you need to play hard and be free... and let go every now and then."

"Maybe I will, sometime"

"Yes but the sometime may never come, Dana"

"What classes do you have today anyway?"

"Mostly same as you Biology and Chemistry but when you have your free period I have Art class then lunch we can meet back up at say two for psychology?"

"Sure, that sounds about right."

"Oh, have you heard the rumours about our lecturer?"

"You know I don't listen to rumour and speculation."

"Well, I know THAT! But they are pretty good and sound rather juicy so do you want to know or not?" Scully nodded, and so without hesitation Serah carried on with her story "Well as I hear it our teacher Mr F. W. Mulder takes one girl under his wing a year and gives her 'extra credit'" Serah raised her eyebrows as if willing Scully to get the hint but Scully just looked at her friend standing across from her and gave her a sceptical eyebrow. "Anyway, it so happens he purposely fails them so he can take them back to his office and have his way with them. And nobody minds because apparently from what I have heard from the older girls, he is very good looking and fantastic in bed"

"As I said I don't believe in rumour or speculation, and if what you say is true surely he would have been found out and got fired by now."

"You would think so, wouldn't you? But apparently he is from a wealthy family that donates a lot of money to the school... so they look the other way."

"Hmm… we really should get going or we're going to miss out the first lecture."

"Changing the subject are we?"

"Why yes, I am." They both started laughing.

They casually wandered to their first class sipping their coffees on the way.

Several hours and a number of boring "Welcome back" lectures later. Scully was sitting in her favourite little, off campus, cafe eating a small Caesar salad with a strawberry and banana smoothie just enjoying the scenery. The weather was warm for Autumn, a good 78 F but there was a light breeze flowing through the trees and flowers offsetting the unusual heat.

What Scully liked most about sitting here was being alone and the peace and serenity of it all - that was until the guy she saw earlier at the gym started walking in her direction. She watched him walk across the small cafe, his hair caught the sun coming through the large windows and his eyes glimmered in the sunlight, he was wearing dark blue jeans that rode low on his hips and a white shirt rolled up on his arms.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He looked at her directly in the eyes now, and she could feel him burrowing his way into her soul, gesturing towards the empty seat next to her.

"No, it is not." Scully smiled sheepishly at him and watched him sit down across from her.

"It's nice here. Very open... and yet rustic"

"Yes it is" Scully felt herself going shy, and was unable to form long sentences.

"I'm sorry to be so forward. I'm not normally like this," he took a short pause before completing his train of thought "You just looked lonely. My name is William, by the way."

"Hello William, I'm Dana" she took his hand and shook it, she felt unable to breathe because of this man sitting in front of her.

"I was wondering if you attended the University?" Scully simply nodded, William took the chance to express what he really wanted to say "Look, I really came over to say that you are a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you," Scully was covered in crimson blush now and she didn't know what to say, she could feel her heart beating hard in her chest, could hear the blood pumping and thrumming in her ears.

"I really must be going, sorry to interrupt your day. It's been nice to meet you, Dana."

"It was nice meeting you, too," Scully answered managing to stumble out the words.

She watched him walk away (eyes distracted by his firm butt). No man had made her lost for words before, no man had really taken an interest in her or at least been so forward about it. She was shocked, to say the least, but very flattered by his attention.

She finished her salad (and smoothie) and made her way back to campus to meet Serah by the water fountain.

"Dana!"

"Hey Serah, are you ready to head to class?"

"Yeah"

Serah picked up her bag and bottled water, said bye to her group of friends and walked alongside Scully. It took about ten minutes to walk to the lecture hall, when they arrived it was already half thought two things in that moment _It is either a popular subject or he was a __very __popular man! _Serah looked at her as if she knew what she was thinking and grinned.

"It could possibly be both, there a couple of seats over there"

They shuffled through the row of seats to find their spot.

"So, what did you get up to at lunch? You came back a bit flushed."

"I'm fine! Nothing happened." Scully stated, staring off into space and trying not to look at her friend.

"Yeah, right. I heard some more details that should interest you... details about what kind of women he picks for his little game"

"Is that so?"

"Apparently he goes for long haired brunettes and quite tall... or so I have heard."

"Oh, well thank you for the reassurance. Since I'm nothing like that he wouldn't even look at me twice." Scully mumbled while getting her notebook out of her bag.

"Anytime!"

Suddenly the whole lecture hall went quite as Professor F. W. Mulder himself stepped onto the stage at the front of the room. Scully looked up and recognized the man that was about to teach their class, it was William in his blue jeans and white shirt. Their eyes locked onto each other... _Shit, _she thought.

This was going to be one very long academic year.


	2. Information

"Hello my name is Mulder, and I'm here to teach psychology. I will introduce you to contemporary research into social, development, cognitive and biological dimensions of behaviour. As part of your studies, you'll look at the applications of psychology in a wide range of areas - from understanding the nature and causes of mental illness to investigating decision making in real life situations. As part of your course, you'll conduct your own research." Mulder's eyes locked with Scully's instantly and she felt, even in a room full room of people, they were the only ones there. He carried on speaking, his eyes never leaving hers. She was meant to be listening to him, but instead, she was mapping his face and body in great detail for purposes she wasn't willing to accept yet.

The lecture lasted just about an hour and eventually, Scully managed to write down a few notes to get the general idea of the class. When the lights flicked on, she grabbed her notepad and pen and threw them in her bag. Moving past some people, whom she didn't care were staring directly at her, she got out of the classroom as quick a possible. She left Serah sitting there, they would meet back at their room. Scully couldn't breathe, her chest felt constricted. They had only met a couple of times but that teacher had an effect on her. She had had never felt this type of influence, this type of attraction. With one look he could turn her world on its end.

Scully arrived at her room, she managed to control her breathing and emotions once she was alone lying on her bed. What was she going? She really liked him, but he was a teacher. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Serah had slipped into the room until she felt her bed dip.

"So, Dana, are you going to explain why you ran out of there like your hair was on fire?" Serah was concerned for her friend. She had never seen her act this erratic before. She looked at her friend lightly touching her arm, for comfort, to let her know that she was there for her.

"I don't know where to start." It was an honest statement. Scully looked at her friend trying to offer some explanation to her. But she was at a loss. She stood up and started pacing the room, from window to door, back and forth.

"The beginning is always a good start." Serah watched Scully pace and thought '_Something's really bothering her now'_

"That's just it, I don't have a beginning. It isn't really an issue, it's all probably in my head anyway."

"Just calm down and talk to me, I'm here to listen." Serah stood up and placed both her hands gently on Scully's skin to stop her rapid walking. "I know I'm not the ideal person, but you said Melissa was touring Europe and isn't reachable."

"Honestly, I'm overreacting. It's nothing. I'm fine."

Serah looked at Scully. She knew when her friend had set her mind to something there was no changing it, no getting her to open up. So she changed the subject. "I'm going to a party later and of course you're invited. It'll do you good."

/

Mulder had just finished his lecture and he wanted to talk to the pretty redhead he kept bumping into throughout the day. He was intrigued by her, captivated by her beauty. He normally wouldn't even look at a redhead, he was more of a brunette kind of guy. But he wanted her badly, and he wanted to find out more about her. All he knew was her name was Dana and with just one look from her, he could have an instant problem in his trousers. He nearly had an incident in a room full of students as soon as his eyes locked onto hers.

He was walking through the hallways. He knew he shouldn't, but he needed some outside help. As soon as he got to the ICT department, he realised he should have known that all three of his friends would be there. They seemed to be working on their new newspaper article for two weeks time. It was called the _Lone Gunman_. The three men sat arguing about the next conspiracy and cover up. They tried to find some credit every now and then, there was news portraying the school.

"Ahh hem…" Mulder stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, looking casual with a 100 watt smile on his face. He was laughing inside.

All three men jumped and went silent. Turning away from the computer monitor and towards the sound they heard, they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when they saw who was stood there.

"Mulder, my man! How are you?" Said the small bald man.

"I need you to do some _extracurricular_ _computing_ for me," Mulder moved away from the door and into the room and found a seat.

"No problem, we're always happy to help. Now, what can we do for you?" The man replied, leaving some space for him. He looked happy at the prospect of his friend asking for help, it wasn't something he did very often.

"Well, Frohike, I need you to look into some files for me."

"And what files might that be?" Frohike gave him a questioning look but he knew he'd help him anyway.

Mulder spoke in a hushed tone now and moved his chair closer to his friends "I need you to look into a students file for me.

"Is this one of your flings? You have never asked us to look into any of them. So why now?"

"It doesn't matter, can you do it or not?"

"Of course we can, we just need a name." The blonde long-haired man replied quickly.

"Her name is Dana Scully, Langly. She is a redhead." He said the last part in a whispered voice and all three men gave him a look, because they all knew his type was definitely not redheads.

Frohike and Langly got to discussing the best way to quietly hack into the school's system and Mulder started talking to the third man.

"Byers, how's computer science treating you?"

"Half my class seem to be more into phones than computers but I do have some promising students in my class"

"That's great news."

Mulder and Byers carried on with the small talk about work, home life, the simple stuff. Half an hour had passed before Frohike and Langly managed to get the information Mulder wanted.

"Mulder! We have her information: her name is Dana Katherine Scully, she 5ft 3in. She has one older sister and two brothers, one older one younger. She comes from a military family and she has moved around a lot. Her father is in the navy, a Captain. She is studying a bachelor's degree in Medicine, this is her second year. She seems like a high achiever, so seems to be aiming for high marks."

_If she is aiming high it will be easier to lure her into his little trap_, Mulder thought, but did not voice his opinion "Thank you guys, I appreciate it."

With that said, he nodded at his friends and walked out going about the rest of his day.

/

A few hours had passed and Serah had convinced Scully to go to the party and take her mind off whatever was bothering her, which she still wouldn't talk about. Scully didn't have anything to wear, so Serah lent her one of her outfits. It wasn't Scully's style, it showed too much skin for her liking but she went with it. It was a short black dress with a square neck cut and it had an open back.

Scully was just putting the last touches on her makeup, she wanted to look feminine and sexy, something she didn't do very often. In her mind, it was a great distraction from Mulder.

Serah walked in the room wearing some dark black shorts and deep red crop top. Her hair was down and in soft curls. Scully thought she looked stunning and wondered if she could never wear something like that herself.

They left and walked toward the frat party. It was a nice gentle walk, the sun hung low and the air was warm. Scully was slightly apprehensive about the whole thing. She was nothing like her friend, who was outgoing and a party girl. She had always been the little nerdy girl who would work through the night to get a good grade. The one that preferred to stay in and read a book on a Friday night. Serah kept talking to her, trying to keep her calm and get her excited about actually getting ou. If she was honest about herself, it was working, if only a little bit.

They got to the house and the music was blaring, the party was in full swing. Serah entered first followed by Scully. Serah got them both drinks, making sure they weren't spiked, and then she went migling.

Time flashed by and Scully eventually had quite a few shots and couple beers. She even found a guy to talk to. Well, technically, he had found her. His name was Daniel and he was doing the same degree as her. He was flirting and putting on the charm. Scully was enjoying the attention. He was touching her, placing his hands on her hips, bumping and grinding with her in time with the music. The feeling of skin against skin as they danced was nice but her mind kept wandering to the tall dark and handsome man named Mulder. How his body would feel against hers, dancing with her, grinding against her. The feeling of his muscles that she had seen earlier tense under her touch. Would he have a small package, as they say, or would he fill her completely?

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she felt Daniel's hand try and move in between her legs. She stopped dancing immediately and pushed him away. Only then she realised how drunk she was and her imagination and inhibitions were lowered. But there was one thing she was certain of: it was not Daniel she wanted right now. It was Mulder, no matter how bad it seemed. This party was meant to get her mind off him, but that had not worked at all. She quickly said good night to Daniel and found Serah. Prying her off the guy she was necking onto, they walked back home together.

XXXXX

Scully woke up not as early as she would normally do. Her head was throbbing and the sun was not helping. She knew the party had been a bad idea but at least for a little bit she had enjoyed herself before her mind got the better of her. Serah was moving about the room as quiet as possible but she soon noticed Scully was awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?" Serah stopped pottering about and sat on her bed. She was dressed in some jeans and tank top ready for the day.

"Uhg, I drank too much last night. My head is killing me. How come you don't look or feel like me right now?" Scully sat up on her bed trying to shield her eyes from the sun shining through the window. She looked at her friend and generally could not believe how awake and happy she looked.

"I don't get hangovers," Serah replied smiling. "I have set two advils and a glass of water on your bedside locker if that helps, and you can borrow my sunglasses for the day."

Scully moaned again. "What time is it, anyway. You've never been a morning person."

"It's a little after 10."

Scully gave her a look and then flopped back down in the bed. She was thankful for the lie in and thankful that her first lecture of the day wasn't till one.

"I will see you later Dana. I got to go to class." She left the room locking the door behind her.

"Bye!" Scully replied but Serah was already gone.

xxx

The weeks flew by. Mulder paid close attention to Scully in every lecture but trying not to make it too obvious that it was her that he had his eyes on. They had met several times at the gym but neither speaking a word to each other.

Scully was apprehensive about that day because everyone had their first assignments handed in. Today was the day of _truths_ of sorts. Whether it was her imagination running wild with all sideways way glances at her or the chemistry she had felt between them across the room, she didn't really know. Whenever she spoke, he would unconsciously lick his lips. She was wondering if he was actually going to pick her for his little side project.

So, there she was, sitting next to Serah and Mulder was walking around the room handing the papers back to his students. There were happy faces and sad faces and suddenly he was standing in front of them. He handed Serah her paper, which Scully glanced at and was impressed with her friend's score of a B. Then Mulder moved in front of her and handed her her assignment back. Their hands brushed and lingerd and she swore she felt a physical spark between them. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to bounce out of her chest. She knew it was impossible but it didn't feel that way. Her stomach was doing flip flops and the nerves were making her feel sick. But she kept her face calm and stern, trying to show no emotion.

Their eyes locked, she loved the colour of his hazel eyes. They could pull you in and make you forget about everything. He didn't say a word to her and he let go of her hand and carried on moving around the room. That's when she finally tore her gaze off him and looked at her score on her paper: it was a C. Next to it, there was a little sticky note attached with his handwriting 'See me in my office tomorrow at 7.30pm'.

Serah looked at her. As she saw the note she smiled. Her eyes said 'I told you so' so loudly she almost heard it. Scully didn't know whether to be happy about the fact that her feelings were reciprocated, at least she wasn't going crazy. Or maybe she should be scared by the fact that he had feelings for her and wanted to see her after hours. One thing was for sure she needed her sister more than ever, she needed to talk to her. Before committing herself to anything.


	3. The Start Of Something New?

Three hours later Serah and Scully were sitting at a small table in their little favourite hidey-hole restaurant. The sun was setting and Scully had been silent for quite some time. In the past few hours, she had managed to call her Mom and found that Melissa was going to ring her later tonight. Now Scully sat staring into space, waiting for her Watermelon, Olive and Feta Salad to arrive.

Serah was sitting there, staring at Scully while sipping her lemonade.

"Dana, you haven't spoken a word in 25 minutes?"

Scully turned towards Serah with a blank look on her face

"Just thinking". She wrapped her hand around her diet coke, absent-minded.

"Are you going to take him up on it?" Serah pushed.

Neither person needed to say who they were talking about. They both knew.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that question." She sighed and there was a small pause before she continued talking. "If I said no, would he continue to fail me with bad grades? If I said yes, what would happen then? Would we get caught? If so. Would I get expelled? Would we have a casual sexual relationship? I have so many questions and so few answers."

Serah stayed silent; she didn't know how to help, she didn't know what to say. She could physically see her friend's mind in turmoil. The waitress soon arrived with the food and they both fell back into silence.

**********************XXX

**Later that night; **

Serah had gone out to give Scully some privacy. Scully was laying on her bed, her back flat against her mattress, her legs crossed but straight, her mobile in her hand anxiously waiting for a call from her sister. An hour passed and she must've fallen asleep. Her phone started ringing. It only took a few rings but her mind was groggy, her eyes sleep ridden. She placed her hand near her ear.

"Hello?"

"Dana, it's Missy"

"Uhh Missy, do you know what time it is?" Scully rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It read at 1.50 am. She groaned to herself. Placing her other hand to her eyes, she tried to rub the sleep out of them.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Dana, I forgot. See, its 9.50 am here." Missy sounded happy. Scully could hear the birds and traffic in the background.

"Where are you. anyway? It sounds busy"

"I'm in London! It's so fresh here, so vibrant. Things are so different. The weather… I can't even describe it. I love it so much, little sister."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Scully sat up and looked around the room. She saw Serah's bed was made and unslept in. _I wonder where Serah went. _She looked down at herself realising she had fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes and they were rubbing against her skin. She was uncomfortable and sore.

"Dana, are you still there?"

"Humm, yeah sorry. I was lost in thought. I suppose"

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me about something" Melissa heard shuffling down the phone and wondered what her sister was up to.

"Uhh yeah. Give me a second." Melissa heard more shuffling before she heard her sister speak again. Scully sat back down on the bed, after undressing out of her jeans and into some blue silk short and spaghetti strap top. She climbed back into bed before picking the phone back up to her sister.

"I don't know where to start Missy. I feel like I am in a no-win situation, but saying that, I could experience some amazing benefits we could….. Oh, I don't know."

Missy could hear her sister rambling. "Dana, breathe. Just breathe and start from the beginning."

"I Don't have a beginning, I don't have a middle, I don't have an end."

"Dana. You're still not breathing. You're rambling. Please, just take a long breath." The other end of the line went quiet for a little bit, and she heard a deep inhale and then a deep exhale.

"Ok, Umm…. Well, there is a thing. Well, a proposition of sorts. It could go amazing, thrilling; an intense experience. A period in my life that I would never forget. But should I get caught, it could go very badly, I could get expelled or worse. And if Mom and Ahab found out, I don't even know what would happen." A lone tear fell down her cheek, she was tired and frustrated. She had only been at college for a little over a month and she had had enough already. All this confusion and frustration was taking a toll on her body.

"This proposition, as you put it, sounds like an amazing experience. You are so young, Dana. You need to live a little. If I did everything like Mom and Dad wanted I would not be moving around Europe or having the time of my life."

She heard Dana starting to protest.

"But I am not like you, Missy. You are so outgoing and free."

"Dana, you're so passionate, so controlling over your emotions. And in life, you need to be free and to be yourself. If this 'proposition' is as good as you say it is, I would say go for it. Just be careful and if anything should go awry, I am here for you, to either help you with Mom or Dad or with anything else that may go wrong."

"Thank you, Missy. I appreciate it." Scully yawned and got comfortable.

"I'm going to go, Dana. Now get some sleep." She listened and waited for a reply and all she heard was the soft snores of her sister down the phone. She smiled and hung up, glad to have put Dana's mind at ease.

***************XXX

Scully woke up when the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. It was already incredibly warm, her body ached in protest from being up so early and having had a late night. She realised she was still clutching her mobile in her hand from talking to Melissa the previous night. She was so glad she had phoned her and put her mind at ease somewhat. But she was still apprehensive about the meeting later that day.

She looked at the time and realised she would normally have gone to the gym. But she wouldn't go today. She didn't want to see him, not before the meeting if she could afford it till later. It would make things less awkward, or so she hopped. She got off her bed and proceeded to the bathroom, intent on having a very hot shower to get ready for today's activities.

As the day dragged on, the more and more nervous she got. She tried concentrating on her lectures but her mind was clearly elsewhere. So, in the end, she gave up completely and went to Memorial Court. There weren't as many people as she thought there would be. She sat there for hours, watching the wind blowing flowers. Her senses were lit with so many different smells, hearing the grass rustle and sway, and people talking almost humming in the distance. She sat there and thought about some of the day's events.

She had met Sereh for lunch but something seemed off with her friend; the normally outgoing girl was shy and timid. She tried to push the subject but Serah shut her off completely. Instead, Serah changed the subject on to her, asking what she had talked about with her sister the previous night. Serah was happy that she had come to a decision and wanted to know all the details of it later.

The was starting to set, lighting the sky in reds, oranges and yellows, cascading in an illumination of light. Scully realised that the time had come to make her way to Mulder's office. It was now or never. She stood up and made her way there.

About ten minutes later she had arrived outside Mulder's office. She kept staring at the Gold Engraved nameplate hanging by the door: _F. W. Mulder. _She looked at it suspiciously because when he introduced himself, it certainly did not begin with an F. She looked upon his office door with its chestnut frame and mirrored frosted glass so no one could see into his office. She suspected this was for his benefit more than anyone else's. She lifted her right hand up, about to knock on the glass, but hesitated. Was she really prepared to do this? Something suddenly hit her: what if she had got this all wrong? What if he just wanted to talk about her bad grade? Before she could even think any further, the door opened on her hand still in the air.

Scully blushed and put her hand by her side. She willfully looked at the man in front of her. Starting from his shoes, working her way up his legs. The dark blue jeans hanging low on his hips. She licked her lips as her eyes worked up his chest where she saw a black T-shirt hugging his pecs and upper arms. She looked up and smiled at him, and the walked into his office.

Mulder stood there staring at Scully. She was beautiful. Her face was free of makeup, her hair down in small waves. She looked like a goddess. She smiled up at him and her eyes lit up. _Those beautiful blue eyes will be the death of me_, he thought. He could see every freckle and a slight red tinge on her skin from the sun. He smiled back at her and moved out the way for her to walk inside.

Scully moved into Mulder's office and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. She was nervous and excited. She heard the door click and looked around the room. Papers were spread over his desk. And there was a board with an "I Want to believe" poster on it, as well as a couple of pictures of him, a couple of years back, and a woman next to him, with long brunette hair and matching hazel eyes. She assumed it was his sister, the resemblance was uncanny. That's when she watched him sit on his leather chair behind his desk.

"Her name is Samantha. She's 28 and currently living in San Francisco."

"She's beautiful, she looks like you."

"Thank you she is a pain in my butt, but I love her."

Scully smiled sheepishly at him; her palms were clammy and sweaty but she was keeping a calm façade.

"Miss Scully, do you know the reason why you are here today?"

"I am assuming it has something to do with the grade on my paper, sir."

"Yes. you could say that. And no sir, please. Sir is my father, just call me Mulder." He was trying desperately to stay collected. Both for her and himself, but she was staying very calm about the situation.

"I can try harder."

"Well, what I propose is that you have some extra tutoring in my subject and see if we can get your marks higher."

"And what would you propose, Mulder?" She was playing naive; she wanted him to say the actual words.

"I'm sure you have heard the rumours, Miss Scully." _Two can play at this game_, he thought, actually quite thrilling to have someone challenge him.

"Dana, please. And yes I', well aware of the rumours." She smiled at him, he was being flirty with her, and she was enjoying it.

"I can confirm they are all true." He smiled back at her. A cute boyish charm he had about himself

"What would this entail exactly?"

Mulder shovelled some papers around his desk, moving his phone which currently he was using as a paperweight. He found what he was looking for and handed her the pieces of paper.

"I have a contract here which states what would be involved. What would happen if, say, we got caught. That's if you agreed," he suddenly could not face her eye's and went shy. And a small blush formed on his cheeks. "Take your time in giving me your answer," he quickly added.

Scully could tell he was shy about asking her, and by the impression of what he had been like with former partners, he was nothing but shy. She licked her lips and smiled at the prospect of her having this effect on him. She took the paper from him and their hands touched and lingered. They both felt the spark of electricity and the unspoken bond of intimacy the raw sexual desire between them. She brought her hand back, papers in hand and rested them in her lap.

"I have one question before you go."

"Go ahead."

"Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?" He whispered the last few words eerily but seductively.

Scully Smiled in return and answered, "Logically, I would have to say no." Mulder nodded having expected this answer. "Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilities th—"

"Conventional wisdom" He interrupted her, winking at her, enjoying the banter between them. And he smiled at her before getting up, walking to the door, and holding it open for her.

She followed him to the door and glanced down at his well-formed ass. He turned around suddenly and caught her in the act. A very crimson red formed on her cheeks at being caught. She walked out of the office and just before he shut the door she said:

"Professor Mulder, I'm looking forward to working with you."

She quickly hurried down the hallway on the way to her dorm.


	4. Forbidden But Exhilarating

Mulder had closed the door behind Scully, and walked to his desk chair. He was glad she was gone, for now, the urge for kissing her, touching her, was starting to get unbearable. His trousers were uncomfortable and sore. He had never known someone to do this to him. The banter between them, the sexual chemistry bouncing, electrifying the air. His undoing was when she licked her lips, she probably didn't even know she was doing it. Every time she did so, he wanted to bite it hard then kiss it better and repeat it over and over again till she was swollen and sore.

He had to do something about the pain in his groin, so he slouched down in his chair unzipping himself and removing his raging erection from his boxers. He grabbed some silk lube and placed a small amount on his hand before wrapping it around his cock gently applying pressure at first. Letting his imagination run wild with thoughts of one Dana Scully. _Her little hand teasing his skin, her tongue running lines down his skin leaving little trails glistening against the light. Her lips dancing around his tip lavishing him before swallowing him whole. _His hand tightened, and more pressure was applied. He knew it wasn't going to be long now. He felt the fire of an orgasm fast approaching deep within with a few more thoughts of this beautiful redhead in front of him. He erupted like a volcano, screaming her name but it wasn't her first name that came tumbling from his lips. Oh, no; it was the_ Scully._ When his mind came back to earth he released the sticky white substance covering his hand, the table, the floor, and his top. He quickly and efficiently cleaned himself and the objects around him. Grabbing his coat he left for the night.

/

Meanwhile, Scully was back at her room. She walked into the darkness finding Serah asleep, which was strange in itself but she could not think about that now. She switched on a small lamp illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. The paper Mulder had handed her still in her hand. She sat on her bed, her back against the wall, legs stretched in front of her: she began to read. She knew already that she was going to agree to the proposition, she fully allowed herself to give into temptation. But it was she still curious to read through and find out the details and small print.

_The following are the terms of the contract between professor and his student. The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Student to explore her sensuality. Both professor and student agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual and confidential. If the student would like to have someone to confide in they are also subject to sign a confidentiality agreement. Furthermore, this is a purely physical relationship, no romance, no friendship. Should the professor choose to terminate the relationship, he can choose so at his own discretion with no prior notice. _

Scully kept reading into the early hours, noticing all the details and guidelines. She woke up a few hours later the document still in hand. Her head had slumped on the wall but her back was still against it. She put the papers down and moved off the bed stretching her sore and cramped muscles trying to get some feeling back into them. Once she did so she placed the document into an envelope and put it into her desk drawer for safekeeping. She looked over, finding Serah still asleep, and proceeded to the bathroom. Turning on the shower to as hot as her body could take, she took off her clothes leaving them in a small pile on the floor before stepping in. Letting the hot water run over her body she washed her aches and pains down the drain, letting her worries and expectations go for just a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later Scully was showered and dressed and with a purple towel wrapped around her head. She sat at her desk laptop and started writing an email.

_From: DanaKScully .uk_

_To: FWMulder .uk_

_Subject: Document _

_Dear Professor Mulder _

_I have revised the Document I acquired, I would like to set a date and time to which I can return said document and ask some questions about it._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Dana Scully _

Signing off from the computer she dried her hair, leaving it in soft curls while she waited patiently for a reply. Serah got up and changed and they both left to grab some breakfast and coffee.

Thirty minutes later both Serah and Scully were sitting, eating some fruit and pancakes with their two cups of coffee in front of them.

"So how did it go last night?" Serah asked enthusiastically.

"It went alright."

Serah laughed "Just alright. Really, Dana?" she took a sip of her coffee. "I want details, I want to know everything."

Scully smirked in response. "He is so handsome, we shared some banter and the sexual energy in the room was electrifying. His eyes are so inviting I suspect they change with his mood. See, last night they were more dark green than hazel."

Serah looked over at her friend. Her eyes were clear crystal blue while she remembered the night before. "What was the document you tried to hide this morning?"

"I um…" Scully was very flustered, she hadn't realised her friend was awake when she put the paper in her desk earlier this morning.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." She took a bite of her breakfast "I _hvn_ _slpen_ well," she said with a mouth full. Scully gave her a raised eyebrow. Serah finished chewing and corrected herself. "What I was trying to say was, I haven't been sleeping well so I was aware of what you were doing but not awake enough to do anything about it."

"Well, he gave me a non-disclosure agreement, to read and sign with the conditions of what the proposal of his will entail. He was quite tactful if I must say. A big thing for me was it said I could tell one person but they also must sign a separate non-disclosure agreement."

"Is that person me?"

"Why, yes, silly. Otherwise, I have just broken the agreement already." Scully took a sip of her coffee and stared at Serah while she was talking.

"So, you have signed it then?"

Just in that moment, Scully's phone went off saying she had received an email. She took the phone off the table and opened her email account. It read;

_From: FWMulder .uk_

_To: DanaKScully __ .uk_

_Subject: Re Document _

_Dear Miss Scully_

_I am so glad you have read over the Document provided, we can meet today at 8:30 p.m. to discuss this further. I look forward to seeing you. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_F. W. Mulder_

_P.s. I would like to know what the K stands for_

Scully smiled at reading the last part of the email and she quickly replied.

_From: DanaKScully .uk_

_To: FWMulder .uk_

_Subject: Re Re Document _

_Dear Professor Mulder _

_Thank you for agreeing a time, I also look forward to seeing you tonight. You're going to have to do some investigating ;) to find out what the K stands for. While we are on the subject of mysterious names I would like to know what the F stands for :)_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Dana Scully_

Scully put her phone on the table and looked up Serah who was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's him, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's certainly done a number on you, hasn't he? You look like you just entered a candy store for the first time!"

"I do not!" Scully was frustrated at how her excitement was showing through to her friend.

"Yes, you do. You're smitten, might as well admit it now."

They both finished breakfast and took their coffee's to go. Serah left Scully just before their first lecture: she had art and Scully had science. Scully sat down in her normal spot and her phone went off.

From: FWMulder _ .uk_

To: DanaKScully _ .uk_

Subject: Re Re Re Document.

Dear Miss Scully

I think we're both going to do have to do some investigating.

Yours Sincerely

F Mulder.

Scully put her phone away as her lecture started.

* * *

Some hours later. Scully was standing in her room with several outfits laid in front of her on the bed, Serah standing eagerly by her side. Scully had tried so many different outfits and they both agreed nothing seemed to quite fit the meeting that was planned.

Scully stood there in her underwear after just taking off her sixth top and seventh pair of jeans. She was truly out of ideas on what to do next. That was until Serah brought out one of her outfits: some dark black skinny jeans and a wine red halter-neck top and matching heels. Serah looked at the time and they still had about an hour left, so they set out doing Scully hair and makeup.

Scully sat in front of the vanity mirror in the room, and Serah got to work.

"I'm still not sure about the outfit you have picked out"

"You will be fine, Dana. It's going to make you look so sexy! And when I have finished your hair you're going to look drop down jaws." Serah started to brush her hair and place it up in a small bun at the nape of her neck.

"I will just look a mess, the outfits always look better on you anyway."

"You doubt yourself too much, Dana; any man or woman would be lucky to have such a beautiful woman as you on their arms."

Scully started blushing at the mention of her friend giving her compliments. She knew her friend was bisexual but she never outright placed her views on her, she gave her compliment, sure, but she had never been so forward before.

"Thank you, Serah."

One hour later, Scully was standing in front of Serah wearing the outfit and the colours matched her skin tone and hair perfectly. Serah had pinned Scully's hair in place but left some small strands curled, framing her face. She had gone subtle with the makeup, just a slight golden beige eyeshadow, and very natural foundation but with a deep red lipstick.

"How do I look?"

"You look incredible, Dana"

Scully could swear she saw in her friend an irrepressible urge to kiss her. She was biting her lip so hard that Dana thought she was going to hurt herself.

"Are you sure? You don't think we have gone overboard?

"No, Dana, honestly. He's so lucky."

"Thank you, Serah. For everything, you have done for me. I've got to get going or I'm going to be late."

"It was my pleasure. Now, get going before you back out."

She walked across the campus and towards Mulder's she arrived there, she hesitated a little and then knocked quietly with the document in hand.

Mulder opened to door. He stood there in dark sand coloured Khaki trousers and an off white shirt. Scully looked up at him: his face was framed by some glasses, making her think that he looked quite cute in them. She had never seen him in glasses before, probably he usually wore lenses, and she realized how hot those glasses looked on him.

Mulder looked upon the beautiful redhead standing in front of him. Her pale skin was glistening in the fluorescent light, her mouth wide looked fantastic in that deep wine red halter neck, which set off her fiery red hair; and the black Jeans curving her waist made her legs look long and beautiful. Scanning her down he also noticed some red open toe Sandal heels with burgundy red nail polish. Mulder looked back up her body memorizing every aspect of her. That was when he looked in her eyes: her makeup really setting off her ocean blue eyes.

He gestured for her to come inside. As she followed his invitation he couldn't help but stare at the swell of her ass. _God those Jeans really do her some justice. _Instead of her sitting in the chair in front of his desk, she sat on the black leather sofa. She took the document out of the envelope and placed it on her looked so nervous but also excited. This kind of thing was forbidden but exhilarating. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her. He was usually quite calm, but with her, he felt different. He couldn't even decide where to sit; should he sit on the chair in front of his desk? Or should he sit on the sofa next to her?

In the end, he decided to sit on the sofa next to her. Neither knew where to start or who should go first they were being a little shy about the situation. After about 5 minutes Mulder took the plunge and decided to speak first.

"Did you find anything that needs to be explained or any inferences that need to be amended?"

"No, everything was pretty clear: I've chosen the person I wish to confide: her name is Serah Hill, she's my roommate and also attends your class. She is willing to set a date and time to which she is to sign the document."

"That's great news, thank you. I will email you tomorrow with a set time for her to come to the office. Does this mean you have signed the agreement?" Mulder asked sheepishly not looking directly in Scully's eyes, just in case she said no.

Scully brought her hand to his cheek and moved his face so he could look at her. His face felt rough and smooth, his 5 o'clock shadow starting to form on his skin. She looked at his face studying it, marking every blemish and line for future reference. He had a kind face and kind eyes. She looked at the glasses which made him look professional but slightly dorky. They really suited him, making him look extra cute and sexy. She moved her hand away from his cheek and took his glasses in her hand placing them to one side. She could see his breathing had started to become more uneven, his hazel eyes still fixed on her blue ones.

She had never been so forward before but right in that moment, she could feel the energy in the room shift. All she wanted to do was kiss him. The urge was inevitable. She brought her face to seemed to pick up the notion of what was about to happen and they meet in the middle. Their lips met and an explosion of electricity sparked between them, they deepened the kiss, her tongue licking his lip asking for permission to be invited in. He obligated by opening his mouth to her and letting her tongue slide against his. Their tongues started slipping, sliding, dancing on their own accord.

He tasted of Chilli chocolate, and she tasted of strawberries and cream. She pulled back for him and looked at the man in front of her: his eyes looked dark, hooded and full of desire. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Does that answer your question, professor Mulder?" her voice sultry and seductive.

"Yes, Miss Scully. I do believe I got my answer." his reply was hot and heavy.

She moved from her place and straddled his lap instantly, finding how much he did desire her. She pulled him closer, her hands undoing every button on his shirt, leaving it lose and his bare chest exposed. She didn't want to think about the consequences, she just wanted to let go of all inhibitions. To be free and finally seek the man she had been lusting over.

Her lips found his sweet spot behind his ear. She kissed and she nibbled before she ran her tongue from his collarbone up his neck. His skin was salty but with a hint of him. His smell was sweet but very manly: she thought it might be some kind of Armani. But whatever it was, it suited him very much.

She stopped devouring his neck after a couple of minutes and with a feather light touch, she grazed her fingernails down the skin of his chest and stomach. She had been waiting to touch his muscles ever since she caught that quick glimpse of him that very first time in the gym. His body was a work of art, perfectly sculpted. She worked her hand down until she found his zip. She took herself off him and placed herself in between his legs. She hadn't a clue what had come over her but he was fast becoming a drug that she could easily get addicted to. She lowered his trousers from his hips and left them at his ankle, while he removed the unbuttoned shirt and threw it to one side.

His breathing was so erratic now, it was coming in small pants. He sat there and suddenly all his dreams and fantasies of this woman were becoming true. His heart was pumping ten to the dozen, it felt like it was going to bounce right out of his chest. His skin was on fire, her every touch igniting it, sending goosebumps along every inch of it. Her eyes were no longer an ocean blue, they were darker, a more electric blue or even navy. He was starting to lose all focus when one hand cupped his balls through his boxers, she lightly squeezed over and over again while her tongue and teeth nibbled and licked each nipple, giving them both same attention.

They locked lips and he felt every bit of her passion: it was dangerous and uninhibited; so primitive and reckless. Her hand moved to the waistband of his boxers, gliding on the edge if it before slowly and methodically lowering them down his legs. She undid his shoes and took them off placing them to one side, then the trousers were followed by his boxers.

"You said I need to do a little investigating, to find out what the F stands for in your name," she said with a divine manner.

She knelt in between his legs placing her soft hand around his girth slowly stroking it up and down. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know where he was but one thing he did know: the prettiest woman on the planet was stroking him, he was so hard and red and throbbing for her every touch, his cock twitched of its own accord. She lowered her lips to his tip licking the rim before swallowing him whole, she hollowed her cheeks and started sucking the dear life out of it before moving her tongue around his girth, back and forth. She moved her hand up and down at his base squeezing lightly. She could hear the deep and throaty moans of the man above her. Suddenly, she stopped and removed her lips and mouth from him.

"So, Professor Mulder, what does the F stand for?" she tactfully asked in a low voice.

Her voice was like liquid gold to his ears. Her mouth may have stopped working on his appendage but that didn't mean she had. Her hand was still sliding from root to tip at an agonisingly slow pace. He just about managed to stutter out the word 'Fox'.

"Fox," Scully repeated, and hearing his first name upon her lips made him explode and shatter into a million pieces. The wave of euphoria hit him so hard and fast, it was like atoms colliding against each other. It was bigger and glorious than any he had ever had before. His eyes were closed but he saw stars dancing underneath his eyelids.

Scully moved from the floor onto the sofa next to him. Waiting for him to come back to reality. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and his breathing went from erratic to steady and calm. Shadows of light fluttered on his skin.

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him, he grabbed her by the hips and lowered her back against the cushions. Now she was underneath him, he had a much better angle for what he wanted to do to her. He soon realised that she had too many clothes on for his liking, though he wanted it to be a game of sorts, making her beg and squirm, bringing her on the brink of euphoria and screaming his name, before releasing her from her torment.

He started kissing her lips. His hands were in her hair which felt like silk thread gliding through his fingers. He soon moved his hand to the straps off her top, undoing them and pulling them away from her neck. He slightly tugged at her top pulling it down so it lay on her stomach. He stopped kissing her momentarily to see her breast exposed: she wasn't wearing a bra. They were free, her pink rosy taut pebbled nipples standing on point. He licked his lips, she was like a version of the beautiful Goddess Aphrodite sent in human form.

His kissed her again, but soon moved to the crook of her neck kissing and nibbling, it sounded like she was purring. He licked his way down her bare chest finding her nipple. His teeth latched on to it, sucking it hard before gently teasing it with his tongue. The course from pleasure to pain was overriding all rational thought from her, her purring turned into soft moans, her breathing uncontrolled and heavy. His hand slowly worked its way down her iron flat stomach undoing the button of her jean's, gently teasing her with his hand over her but going no further. His lips moved to her other breast, first latching on and then teasing with his tongue. As he let it go, he blew cold air onto it. It sent her skin into a river of goosebumps from head to toe.

Scully's pain to pleasure threshold was decreasing with every swipe of his tongue. She was so incredibly damp now. The desire building and building and he hadn't even touched her in the most sensible part. She had started to wiggle and squirm. He looked up at her with a devil smile across his face. Finally, she was going to get what she wanted. Her jeans and pants were soon discarded amongst their other belongings on the floor. He lifted her up only to swivel her lower body so it was hanging over the sofa. She felt shy about being so exposed and open to him. But he soon made her relax by brushing his forefinger up and down the inside of her leg. He did it again but instead of his finger, he used a feather he seemly got out of nowhere. He brushed it up her left leg in short bursts; after every short burst, he kissed her working his way up to her core. He then did the same with her right leg. But this time he brushed it along her hip bone, just above her pubic bone on the rim of her lace panties, before agonizingly slow gliding her panties down her legs. All she could think was _he's finally going to touch me and release me from my torment!_

He could smell her now, all worked up. She smelt divine, like cherry blossom in the midst of spring. He fingers glided along her wet folds: she was helplessly wet. He could hear her moans and whimpers and frustration of wanting to be touched on her clit. He wanted to make her beg and scream his name when she came, so he slid one finger into her tight and succulent tunnel, she gripped his finger like a vice.

"Please Mulder… oh god please," she was begging for him. Her voice low and timid.

Exactly what he was aiming at.

"Now, Miss Scully, I need to do some investigating of my own." He pulled his finger, nearly all the way out before sliding it hot and heaving back into her, blowing cold air on her clit. He did this a couple of times before he spoke again. "I would like to know what the K stands for in your name."

She shook her head she couldn't think straight let alone speak correct sentences. He put another finger in and plugged hard into her, making her back arch and a high pitch moan come out of her. He then latched again onto her nipple. He knew she was close, he could feel it, hear it; but he wanted answers. Payback was always fun when done right.

"Now, Miss Scully, I will let you cum when you tell me what the K stands for."

"K...K….K.. Katherine." With the name spoken he put his tongue on her clit, creating her name with it, possibly drawing a picture with it. She didn't know and she really didn't care because it felt like magic. He pumped his fingers in and out and finally, she screamed his name, her walls clenching around him, pulling him in further and further. He had never wanted to be inside her more than he did at that moment. His hot and swollen erection was pushing against his stomach dying for attention.

With her back against the back of the sofa and her legs spread in front of him, he leaned over her, placing one hand next to her head on the back of the sofa for support, and with his other hand slipping himself into her opening. Her back arched again, she still hadn't caught her breath and her body was still twitching uncontrollably but he couldn't wait any longer. She had an effect on him like no other woman he had ever known. Having her in front of him was better than anything he could have imagined. Feeling her, her wet skin against his. To feel himself inside her, feeling her nails rake against his back. It was overpowering.

Once inside her, he placed his other hand on the back of the sofa using it as leverage. She wrapped her legs around him and he rocked his hips back and forth. He brought himself all the way out, his tip the only thing left inside her, and then plunged hot and heavy back in again. He did this over and over, faster every time. She was so sweet and tight, so divine and delicious. He filled her up to the max. The feeling was so foreign yet warmingly familiar. He knew she was on the brink of orgasm again: he could feel her whole body tense up and clutch him, swelling him in deeper. He moved one hand down towards her clit letting his fingers explore it while his hips did the magic. It only took a few minutes before he heard the word 'Mulder' flow from her lips and it sent him into the euphoric state along with her. Like two atoms exploding furiously against each other, so explosive and exhilarating a bond was formed that no one could break. Exhausted, he rested his head in the crock of her neck the forming of two unions finally complete.

They lay there spent for a few minutes, catching their breath, their bodies still linked. Mulder looked at her dreamy sky blue eyes.

"I must be crushing you."

"I quite like it, actually." He could tell she meant it, but he moved anyway.

"You're beautiful." The words kind of plopped out of his mouth before his mind had time to catch up. He started gathering his clothes.

Scully grabbed her clothes and started putting them on, peace by peace. She blushed, suddenly going shy around him, not knowing what to say or do

"Thank you," she managed to say.

"I should be thanking you." Scully looked at him confused, he had just put on his boxers and trousers. "For agreeing on this," he clarified.

She smiled in response, the room suddenly becoming tense.

"I should go, will you email Serah so she can sign the document?"

"Yes, of course."

She finally finished dressing and grabbed her coat before quickly leaving the office.

Mulder did not get a chance to say goodbye, he was left stunned, the silence of the room overwhelming him. He was left with two burning questions left unanswered:

Just because he had enjoyed it, had she?

Would she regret signing the contract?


	5. The Aftermath

Scully was walking back to her room. She needed space, she needed time, she needed to think. Everything had happened so quickly. She could smell him on her skin, could still feel him in between her legs. The taste of him still on her lips. She thought it would be easy, for the most part, it was. Why had she run? She had enjoyed it, hadn't she? Her mind was in a fog, a daze of sorts. And Professor Fox Mulder was running the show.

But that was the problem: it was beautiful, it was steamy and hot. It was so out there brilliant and unforgettable, so wild and free that she let her inhibitions go. She had never felt so free; he was passionate and a genius lover. _Wait, hold on; when did I started considering him a lover and not just a sex acquaintance_? He was so different from any other sex encounter she had had; they were all greedy putting their needs above hers. She had never achieved an orgasm from a man before, so to have so many in one night was a wake-up call of sorts. She didn't just like him for his looks or his quick banter. It was more than that; but how far did her feelings go? If she was honest with herself she really didn't know, maybe in time she would figure it out. She soon arrived at her room. Serah was asleep so she undressed and climbed into bed and soon fell into slumber.

She woke up with the sun streaming through her window. She groaned as her muscles ached in protest in the sudden movement of swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She needed a shower: she walked through to the bathroom and turned the water to the hottest setting. She soon stepped in, letting the hot water run over her body and form a shallow puddle in the bottom of the shower tray before running down the drain. Her mind filled with images of Mulder's hand lingering on her body. Of his feather-like kisses running the expanse of her body. She couldn't forget about him no matter how hard she tried. She soon finished the shower, got dressed quietly, exited the room leaving Serah to sleep and went to her first lecture

Mulder was in the middle of his first class of the day trying to tell a lecture hall full of people about reading facial expressions; but his mind kept wandering to his beautiful little redhead. How her perfect red succulent pouty lips felt against his. How her perfect rounded breast slid against his chest hair lighting his skin on fire. The way her hand cupped him and slicked up and down his shaft. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a student cough. _Shit, he couldn't think about this here, not now; he had an erection full on in the middle of the stage. _He quickly dismissed the class early and went into his office and sat down. Just as quick as he had sat there was a knock at the door. He stood up again and opened it. He looked upon the woman standing there: her fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes. It was her, the woman he couldn't stop thinking about: it was Dana Scully in the flesh. He moved out the way and let her walk in. He shut and locked the door behind him.

She went to speak, even got as far as opening her mouth. But his lips descended on hers and stopped her, his hands sliding through her silky hair. His tongue seeking entrance at her bottom lip, she gladly gave permission willingly. As his tongue fought hers he could taste the orange juice she had had that morning with a little mix of blueberry pancake. _This could definitely be one of his best pastimes for now on. Guessing what food or drink Scully had before kissing him. _She hummed in the back of her throat. He felt it and it made him only kiss her harder; more forcefully, more passionately. He moved his hands from her hair and went for her midsection, lifting her up. Her back flushed against the rows and rows of books next to the door. She wrapped her legs around his back crossing her ankles. She could now feel his throbbing erection against her stomach between her skin and his trouser pants. They were at eye level now, she looked deeply into his hazel eyes. They were darker than she had ever seen them. Instead of the usual hazel they were deep brown and full of a dark lust. It was quite an erotic sight to see. His lips found a way to her neck, he could feel her pulse hammering against his lips.

He let her get down from him just so she could lift her top over her head. There she stood in front of him in her lace stocking and skirt, pumps and lace bra. Her hair fell out from its hair tie and now curled and flowed around her face and shoulders. She was a vision of beauty if he had even seen one. Her lips turned into a tight lipped smile full of mischief. His lips sorted her and his hand cupped her breast. The lace rough against his palm. He lowered one shoulder strap then the next letting them fall down her arms before reaching behind her back unclasping it and dropping it to the floor. He gently touched the underside of her right breast perfectly rounded, succulent and heavy in his hand. Her skin was warm, almost feverish. Her breathing was fast and uncontrolled. He latched a rosy sweet nipple in his mouth and it hardened to his touch. He licked around the areola before nibbling the nipple and he soon heard an _**OH FUCK **_exclamation from her mouth. He took it as a good sign and worked on the other nipple and breast. His large hand slithered down her iron flat stomach lacing his fingers underneath the hem of her skirt and pants. Working his way to cup her sex slicking his fingers through her folds. He felt her stomach twitch so he slowly worked his kisses and nibbles along her stomach. He moved underneath the lace dragging the piece of cloth down her legs placing them near the bra. He lifted her skirt up near her hips.

He deposited featherlike kisses up her thighs, she opened her legs a little bit more to give him more access. She was so, so very close she could already feel the butterflies fluttering, the desire building, the pool of moisture collecting around his fingers. He placed one last kiss on her thigh before reaching the apex of her legs, licking through her folds like a cheshire cat. He licked up and down, around and around.

"Mulder please, oh god please," she said in a whispered breath. But he didn't, he kept his slow agonizing pace with his tongue even going so far as leisurely gliding one finger up and down her thigh. He felt her start to writhe and twitch so he moved his finger from her thigh into her tight tunnel curling his finger finding her g-spot, and his mouth descended on her clit. He soon heard

"**Oh fuck Mulder" **Scully saw stars underneath her eyelids. Her whole body convulsed at once. It was like her body had a mind of its own; she had never experienced such a powerful orgasm before. She could feel the wetness seep out of her and around his fingers. He stopped his ministrations with his fingers and tongue. She felt the loss of him instantly. But was soon rewarded with the sound of him unzipping his trousers and letting them and his boxers fall to the floor stepping out of them and towards her lifting her up off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him as he plunged his entire length inside her filling her up to the brim. She could feel the stocking glide across his skin. His thrusts were hard and ruthless unrelenting in his determination. Did she care? No. It didn't matter if the books were digging into her back, it didn't matter that they were causing a ruckus. Because he was exquisite in his passion and undying feelings for her. She went to look in his eye but they were closed. She sensed that he was getting close when he leaned his head near hers. Her mouth reached for his ear and she started to nibble it. She was starting to feel his body tense up around her. So she whispered in his ear. "Let go, I want to feel you, every bit of you" that's all it took. He felt his cock pulse inside her. And he was trembling the words

"Scully oh fuck, you're amazing, Scully, fuck, brillant. Ahh, Scully."

He emptied himself inside and slowly withdraw from her, and she whimpered at the loss of him. She felt her feet touch the ground again and she kneeled to grab her clothes. She looked up at him and he was already half dressed in his trousers. He handed her a tissue. She looked at him confused.

"To clean yourself up with," he clarified, his voice soothing her.

"Thank you."

She cleaned herself up and placed her skirt where it should be, also putting her bra, pants and top back on. Mulder was walking around his office still half dressed after she had finished. She placed the tissue on the waste basket next to her. She couldn't help but look at his chest and admire him. He was so beautiful and distinguished. She licked her lips waiting for him to either say something or put a top on.

Five minutes passed and she was still staring at him in awe. He finally put his top and and sat behind his desk.

"You're amazing," Mulder whispered.

Scully was still deep in thought and she couldn't catch what he had said.

"Humm… Sorry, can you repeat that, please?"

He smiled but was still slightly red in the face: this woman in front of him made him feel like a school boy, like she was his teenage crush. "I said you're amazing, but that's just one of the many things I like about you."

Now she was the one to turn the colour of crimson "Thank you."

"You can sit down."

She hadn't realised she was standing in the place he had left her. She soon moved from her spot against the bookcase and sat down opposite him at his desk "You came to ask for something before we got... side tracked."

"If that's what you call it... Yes I was, and we sure did," she giggled and looked at him.

Mulder had never heard her giggle before. He smiled and waited for her to carry on with what she was saying.

"As I was going to say, I came down to get the document for Serah to sign. She told me earlier that her email is down."

"Yes school servers can be a bitch sometimes and of course I can give it to you. Does that mean you will come again back later?"

Her lips twitched and the corner of her mouth came back up and the way he was a little too eager to see her again. Like a little boy seeking permission.

"Maybe not today, but possibly tomorrow."

"Yes, that sounds good," he took a breath not knowing and looked away from her. He couldn't look her in the eye when he spoke his next words "Do you regret signing the contract?"

"Professor, look at me."

He didn't, hiss eyes were still fixed on the floor.

"Please, look at me."

He finally did and there eyes locked.

"To answer your question: no I did not regret signing it, if you have noticed I'm enjoying our arrangement," _which she had just admitted to herself, but it was the complete utter truth. _

He didn't answer but simply gave her a full-toothed boyish grin. He passed her the document and he led her to the door. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. She walked away. He was slightly in shock, he wasn't expecting it. He placed a hand on his cheek rubbing it where she had left her kiss.

It took him ten minutes before he moved. He looked at the clock he didn't have another lecture for another couple of hours so he went to see if his friends had any free time. While he was walking to their office he thought about a few things.

He honestly he didn't know what came over him to prompt such a sexual act in the middle of the day. But since the night before he couldn't stop thinking about her. And if this carried on it was going to become a problem. He could not get random erections in the middle of trying to teach a class. One thing was for sure, though: she seemed to be enjoying the interaction between the two of them. That put his mind at ease, at least for a little bit. For now he was happy and content.


	6. Situations

Mulder walked towards the Lone Gunman, as they called themselves, which was on the other side of campus. He finally arrived at their newspaper office and knocked on the door, hearing a faint _come in_. He walked into the office looking around seeing only Frohike there.

Frohike turned in his swivel office chair, turning away from the computer.

"Mulder my man, how are you?"

"I'm good Frohike. Are the other two in lectures?"

"Yeah man, I'm just writing this week's article. What brings you down here anyway? That little redhead causing you trouble?"

"No, she fine," Mulder face lit up on thinking about Scully.

"Oh man, you've got it bad. Not that I blame you, she is pretty hot." Mulder gave him a hard glair. Frohike laughed. "You know I won't touch her. If this gets serious, though, promise you will bring her around."

"You know that won't happen. Rule one: don't get emotionally involved."

Frohikie gave him a sceptical look and thought _'yeah, we will see how far that gets you'._ Instead, he said nothing more on the subject and took the conversation in another direction.

"How's Sam?"

"She's good as far as I know." _I really should call her. _"Do you mind if I stay for an hour or so until my next lecture?"

"Sure, you know what to do."

Mulder walked in and went to one of the spare computers, he got to work and carried on chatting away to Frohike.

* * *

Scully checked the time, she had about 30 minutes to grab some lunch before she had to go to her next lecture. She made quick haste to the small cafeteria as she had no time to go to her usual spot today. Grabbing a small salad and a bottle of water she went to meet Serah by the water fountain.

10 minutes later Scully was walking there expecting to see Serah hanging around with her friends. Instead, she spotted her alone in the shade, wearing a long sleeve jumper. She thought it was a bit odd but decided not to question her friend's clothing choice. Scully looked again: she had to admit her friend did look quite beautiful. It wasn't necessarily the pose that her friend was in; but about how causal she seemed, her defences were down, she looked at peace. The leaves were scattered around her feet, the mix of green, brown, yellow and orange, contrasting against the green grass as well as Serah's black jeans. She quickly got out her mobile opening the camera app and took a quick photo.

She walked over to Serah, lightly tapping her on the shoulder, which made Serah jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Scully said apologetically and sat down next to her, kneeling as best she could wearing the skirt she had picked, which as of today had become one of her favourites.

"It's okay Dana. I was reading some biography on Van Gogh, quite fascinating actually."

"I'm sure it is." Scully was smiling to herself, suddenly not paying attention. Warm memories of her escape that happened no less than an hour before flooded her brain.

"Well someone got laid this morning," Serah said with a smirk and lightness to her voice.

"Umm, what was that?"

"Nothing," Serah started laughing. "That's a nice cologne you're wearing," and started laughing even harder when her friend turned a bright red.

_Damn my Irish skin and also, shit! Do I smell of him? Do I smell of sex? _

Serah started hiccuping, she was laughing so hard. When she finally managed to calm herself down she could see the worried expression on Scully's face.

"Dana don't worry I can't smell him on you," she leant towards her friend and smelled her skin. "Also you don't smell of sex either, you have done a very good job with your perfume."

Scully faced Serah and gave her a sceptical look: "How did you know then?"

"Your were smiling. I haven't seen you generally smile like that unless you're thinking about a certain professor of ours," the last part was a whisper so no one could hear her.

"Well yes, something did happen and I'm not going to discuss it so out in the open. While we are on the subject, I have the document for you to sign."

"Thank you," she looked at her watch "Dana, we must get going or we're both going to be late for our lectures."

Scully put away what she had of her lunch, and Serah put away her book amongst other things and both headed towards their lectures.

**/ **

A few weeks passed. Serah had indeed signed the document which lead to more sex which pleased them both. They were both enjoying their routine of Scully either being called to Mulder's office or her randomly turning up. Neither one were complaining, she was getting the best orgasms of her life and so was he. They enjoyed each other's company but neither one was ready to admit to it. She was getting straight A's and being true to his word she was not failing in his class.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Scully was looking forward to the welcome break away from school. It would be nice to see Mellissa again. She promised she would make it back from her trip in time and stay way past winter break.

On the flip side, Mulder was looking forward to seeing his sister again. She was making her way back from San Francisco for both Thanksgiving and Christmas and staying with him, first of all in the house he owned nearby and then in their father's old house in the Vineyard. Since both the parents died, he hadn't had the heart to sell it, he instead rented it out for months at a time. That was why Sam was his whole world, they were all each other had.

Scully had arrived at her mother's house. Dumping her bags by her side she gave her mum a long hug. She had missed her terribly.

"I thought I was going to pick you up from the airport Dana?"

"You were Mom, but I got an early flight. Is Ahab here?"

"Yes, he just went to the grocery store to pick up the fresh fruit and veg for tomorrow. Pick up your bags and put them in your room and if you want a small nap there are fresh sheets on the bed."

"Thanks, Mom."

Scully picked up her bags and walked up the stairs. Dumping them at the foot of the bed, taking off her jacket, she laid down and went for a small nap. It had been a long flight and an even longer day.

She woke up. The smell of a home-cooked dinner mixing in with the smell of one of Melissa incenses. One thing was for certain: she had missed being home and spending time with the family.

She wandered downstairs and peered through to the kitchen: mom and Ahab were putting the finishing touches on dinner. Bill, Melissa and Charlie were already sat at the table.

"Hey Starbuck, go sit down, dinner's nearly ready," her dad said before wandering back into the kitchen.

Scully peeked around the corner to see him hug her mom around the hips and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled. _Maybe someday I will have a relationship like this. _

She walked back through to the dining room and Missy looked up and jolted away from the table the chair scraping slightly on the wood floor hugging her sister fiercely.

"Missy I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." She let go of her sister and sat back down.

"You need to tell me all about Europe."

"And you need to tell me all about that guy," Missy said a bit to loudly.

Bill instantly stopped talking to Charlie and looked in Scully's eyes with a fierceness "What guy, Dana?"

"There is no _guy_, _Bill_" She put emphasis on both the guy and his name.

She matched his look with one of her own. And it turned into a staring contest. No more than 5 minutes later the spell was broken with the sound of their parents walking in and setting the food on the table.

"What is it, Mom? It smells amazing," asked Charlie in such a young voice. Barely 15 and the only one left still living at home.

"Nanna's family recipe for beef stew, with some fresh carrots potatoes and broccoli."

All the family smiled, it was one of everyone's favourites.

/

An hour later, the beef stew eaten, no one had room for dessert. Charlie had gone into his room, and Bill into his. The girls had sat down in theirs after helping clean up. They kept talking about the visits away from home.

"Europe was amazing, so many different cultures. Such beautiful architecture. I brought so many new crystals and learnt so much more over there than I ever would have over here."

"Sound's amazing Missy. Are you going back?"

"No, I don't think so. I have an art placement at the museum, working on restoring old paintings."

"Are you staying in Maryland?"

"Actually I have been thinking of getting a flat in Washington and that way it means less commute."

"Congratulations."

She was happy for Missy, she would be able to call whenever she wanted and always have her to fall back on if she ever got in trouble. Which she could not have done if she was still in Europe.

"Enough about me. How's School?"

"School's fine I'm doing well, making good friends, the usual." She shrugged, her shoulders trying to deflect the conversation away from her. Missy was having none of it.

"You meet any cute guys?"

"No."

Scully was a little too quick with her reply.

"Ok good. Well, then I'm going to go ahead and set you up on that date."

"Wait, what date?"

"Just a date with a guy I knew from high school."

"No Missy, please don't," she pleaded with her sister.

"Why? Have you got some hot date waiting for you back at school?"

Missy was teasing her and she knew it but she still squirmed under her sister scrutiny and she could also tell Missy was enjoying every minute of it.

"No!"

Missy picked up her mobile, and mock dialled a number.

"Ok, I have someone," Scully finally admitted.

"Go on."

"Well, he is older than me, he's in my Psych class. He has kind hazel eyes, mousey brown hair. A body to die for." She trailed of and smiled thinking about Mulder.

"Well, well, well. It sounds like you are quite acquainted with this person's anatomy by the glint in your eyes and that big old cheesy grin you have."

Scully turned bright red in front of her sister and she knew she was gone.

"What's his name?"

"I'm not saying," Scully didn't want to break the contract by revealing her relationship with Mulder.

"You love him," Missy stated.

"I do not."

She was sharp and fast with the reaction to her sister's statement. But the truth was she didn't know what she was feeling for him. She knew there was an attraction but not how far her feelings ran.

"It would be breaking the rules anyway, no attachments and that way we can both walk away."

"If you say so, Dana. But I can tell these things and I'm certain he feels the same way."

"Shut up Missy, you know I don't believe in that _new age_ shit."

"Oh Dana, that language. Does Daddy know you talk that way?"

"Who do you think I learnt it from?"

They both fell into a fit of giggles and laughs, Mellissa dropping the subject for now. Until the time felt right to bring it up again.

* * *

Samantha had arrived in the wee hours of the morning. Mulder had picked her up not trusting the cab drivers that early in the morning with his baby sister. He let her sleep most of the day while he graded papers and daydreamed about a certain redhead. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his sister walk in the room.

"Fox, who's got you all dreamy-eyed?"

"Humm, no one."

He placed the last assignment in front of him. Turning to look at his sister in her ¾ trousers and vest top, hair in two braids. He smiled and watched her walk through to the kitchen turning on the coffee machine leaning against the side. She turned around to look at him.

"I know you're lying big brother, wait till I have had some coffee. Once I wake up and we're going to discuss this."

"Nothing to discuss Sam."

She threw him a look that said everything that needed to be said and he reluctantly knew he was going to have to talk to her about Scully.

Sam made her coffee and sat down opposite Mulder on the sofa. She took a few sips: he could tell she instantly felt better.

"So, Fox, I see you broke the biggest rule."

"No, I haven't."

"You're going for plausible deniability, interesting." She sat back on her seat, crossing her legs in front of her, nursing her still steaming cup of coffee. She was smirking at him.

"Sam, I haven't broken any rule," he said slightly aggravated now.

"Who is she? I know you can't tell me her name because that would make two rules on broken."

He couldn't help but notice the slight comment but decided to ignore it for now.

"She has fiery red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. The kind you get lost in. She's sweet, kind, passionate about her studies and loves to challenge me."

"So she is the perfect woman for you," she said mockingly.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." She drank the last sip of her coffee, placing the empty mug on the coffee table.

"I love you, Sam, but you're reading too much into this. Yes, she is a good student and a wonderful woman, but that's as far as it goes"

"We shall see, won't we?" She picked up her cup and proceeded to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts.

Did his feelings run deeper than he wanted to admit to himself? Did he see himself spending a future with Scully? But Sam was right: that was breaking the most precious rule he had set out. Never fall in love with the person you're sleeping with. Never let your guard was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sam talk to him.

"You order the pizza and I will put on Silence of the lambs."

Thanksgiving was a good experience on both parts. They each enjoyed spending time with family. Mellissa didn't bring up the guy situation again. And Sam didn't bring up the situation of Mulder falling for his student.

* * *

They had been back in school for about a week now. They hadn't really had time to speak to each other. They said their quick hello's in the gym each morning. He was busy with his lectures and she was busy making sure she had all of her assignments in and to a good standard.

He had found time on Friday's lunch break to send her an email.

From: FWMulder .uk

To: DanaKScully .uk

Subject: Your Assignment.

Dear Scully, I would like to meet you in my office at 6.30pm to discuss the assignment that is due next week.

Yours Faithfully, Mulder.

Scully was at lunch when she received the email. Serah had just finished her club sandwich, and she was twirling her salad around with a fork. She read the email and her face lit up. She had missed him a little more than she liked to admit but this would probably be the last time they would meet up before they all went on winter break.

She wanted to tell him about her sister's notorious idea of trying to get her on a date. They talked about Mellissa in the past and how she was the wild and free one and Scully herself was the shy one. Mulder had simply disagreed saying she was very wild in a certain department just remembering that statement made her blush all over again.

"Oh, loverboy messaging you again?" Serah said teasingly

"No, why would you say that?"

"You just get a look on your face that screams 'I'm having great sex'"

"I do not." Scully pushed herself away from the table crossing her arms around her chest.

"Yeah, you do." There was a short pause and Serah turned to her friend and studied her. Dana's body was tense: she definitely wasn't amused and in complete denial. "Ok if you do not have any feeling more than just a casual sex relationship you should come to the party tonight. I'm betting there're lots of young impressionable men and women that you could take advantage off."

"You know I don't swing that way," Scully sharply replied.

"Whatever floats your boat, Dana. Are you coming or not?" she asked a little impatiently.

"Humph, we will see."

"Will you text me when you have decided either way?"

"I will do, promise. Now we really should be heading to class," she started putting her things in her bag and stood up.

"Sometimes Dana you can be a right stick in the mud" Serah also stood up and got pushed in the shoulder for the remark. "Ow."

"Oh, poor baby" Scully replied sarcastically even putting on a mock pouty face.

"Shut up" she teasingly said back in the same manner.

They both broke up into a fit of laughs and giggles walking back to the classes for the day.

* * *

Mulder had been pacing his office for the last hour. He was nervous; he knew he shouldn't be, but there was that little nagging feeling that he had in the back of his mind ever since thanksgiving when Sam pointed out certain things to him. There was soon a feminine knock on the door. He turned on his heels and looked up at the clock. There was only one person that could be knocking at the door this time of day but the shadow of the woman was too tall to be Scully.

He walked up to his office door and opened it to find Vice Principal Fowley at his door.

"Good Evening Vice Principal Fowley. What can I do for you this evening?" He said with a sarcastic cheer.

She walked into his office barging past him.

"Come straight in, why don't you?" He muttered under his breath.

"Fox, what are you doing this evening?" Mulder opened his mouth but before he could even get a word out she spoke again. "It doesn't matter, I want to take you to dinner since you'll free."

"Well, actually... Diana, I am not free, I have a student coming around. She needs help with her last assignment."

She leaned close to him, his back flush with the door frame. Her fingers started walking seductively up his chest while whispering in his ear "But Fox I remember how much fun we used to have at dinner and after it." It physically made his skin crawl under her touch.

He placed his hand on her upper arms pushing her back slightly and looking her in the eye.

"Maybe once Diana, but that was a long time ago, and never again."

He was still standing with his back against the door when he heard a woman's cough from behind him. He turned seeing Scully standing there, her big blue eyes staring at him. God, she looked beautiful, her hair in two low pigtails, her face free of makeup, wearing jean shorts and a black tank top. He licked his lips feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

"Miss Scully, do come in. Vice Principle Fowley was just leaving."

Mulder watched Diana take a glance at Scully and her face soured like she had sucked a lemon. Scully smiled at Diana and walked into his office and if he didn't know any better she put a little extra wiggle in her hips.

"Maybe another time Fox, good evening Miss Scully."

Diana walked out of the office and out of sight. He instantly breathed a sigh of relief shutting the door behind him giving his full attention to the beautiful fiery redhead standing in his office.

"So, professor, you have been busy"

He looked at her and her face was blank. They stared at each other and he watched her lips curl up at the corners and a full grin broke and a very girly laugh filled the room.

"Sit down Scully tell me how seeing your family went."

They walked through to his private office and she sat on the sofa. He watched her, and couldn't help staring at her ass, licking his lips again as those shorts left little to the imagination. He sat down next to her, his jeans touching the bare skin of her knees. Her hand resting on his leg just above where their knees touched.

"Thanksgiving was nice, Missy was back from Europe and she told me her stories about how exotic the men were there."

He started kissing her neck, biting, nipping, licking up and down from her ear to clavicle. His hand moved underneath the hem of her tank top making slow circles with his fingers.

"There's a funny story, actually, do you want to hear it?"

He stopped kissing her neck and answered in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes"

He moved his hand up her stomach making small horizontal lines underneath her breast feeling her heartbeat underneath his hand. Her breathing was fast and small droplets of sweat were forming on her brow.

"Well while I was down visiting my family, Missy….. Oh, God."

He lifted up her top, so it was now sitting just over her breasts. He took a nipple within his mouth biting down hard, making her back arch away from the sofa and more into him. He greedily took more breast into his mouth and sucked vigorously.

He moved his hand down her stomach and underneath both her jeans and underwear finding her soaking wet for him. He glided his fingers through her wet folds before finding her clit. He played with it and gently flicked it with his fingers before making small circles in it. His mouth started working on her other breast giving it the same attention.

"She tried to set me up on a date," she blurted out.

Upon hearing this something clicked inside him. He couldn't place the sudden feeling within him but there was one emotion overruling them all. He felt anger towards her for the first time since they had met, the prospect of her going out and having sex with someone else made him angry.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Scully moan his name. With his mouth still on her breast his fingers still on her clit he wanted to cum and make her cum hard. He thrashed his fingers in her clit and bit down as hard as he could without drawing blood. He soon felt her body convulse and twitch under him. He smirked in satisfaction and removed his fingers and went and sat back on the chair across from her.

He sat there and watched her come out of the post orgasmic bliss and her realisation that he was sitting across from her. His anger bubbling inside of him.

"Did you agree on the date?" He said with a venomous sneer.

"No, why would I?" He watched the look of confusion come across her face.

"You're a beautiful young woman," he said it more as a statement than an answer.

"That may be true, but I didn't want to."

"Why? It's not like the contract says you can't sleep with anyone else."

"Wait, who said I was sleeping with anyone? It was just a date," she spat back angrily, she placed her top back where it was meant to be and stood up.

"Well you sleep with me, don't you? So I wouldn't be surprised that a 'date' would turn into sex?" He was fuming with anger now. If there could be steam coming out of his ear there would be.

"Fuck you, Mulder! I have no idea what has gotten into you but I am not your personal punching bag."

"We have done that several times."

"Maybe you should go sleep with Diana. Every student knows how well that went down." She walked out of his office and slammed the door behind her leaving him still seated staring at the door.

/

She walked down the hall ready to punch and scream at anything that got in her way. Why had he treated her like that after just giving her one of the best orgasms of her life? She hated him so much right now. She got her mobile out of her bag and punched number two on her speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Serah, are you still going to the party?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is the offer still open?"

"Of course! Does that mean you going?" Scully heard the change in her friend's voice; she went from sounding bored too very excited in 30 seconds flat.

"Yes. When are you leaving?"

"I was going to leave in 30 minutes, but now I need to help you with an outfit and makeup and hair."

"Thank you, I will be there in about ten."

"See ya then!"

Scully heard the dial tone and put the phone back in her bag. She was kind of glad Serah didn't ask about Mulder. She didn't want to get into it right now with anyone. She wanted to get drunk and forget about it.

**1 Hour and 30 minutes later**

**Frat house**

**9.30pm **

Serah and Scully were walking up towards the frat house with its disco light shining out of the windows illuminating the dark sky. The music could be heard from a mile away, and the vibrations could be felt while getting closer. They stood outside with drunk couples kissing and fornicating on the front punch. There were even a few people already passed out drunk sleeping on the grass.

Scully was wearing a slimline short lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't the dress she was comfortable in, and it was certainly not a dress she would ever buy. But as Serah pointed out, she wouldn't care as soon as the alcohol kicked in, and she was right. She also pointed out that this dress would catch anyone's eye whether they were male or female. She wore black stiletto heels making her seem a little bit taller and her slim legs longer. Her hair was wavy curling framing her face, her make up smooth with a smokey eye, and a deep red lipstick making her cheekbones and smile define her face.

Serah was wearing a spaghetti strapped crop corset with high waisted black leather look trouser with simple strappy heels. Sometimes she wished she had Serah's confidence. But tonight wasn't about sad thoughts it was about forgetting them entirely.

They walked arm in arm passed the people fornicating, passed the people asleep into the house in search for drinks to knock them senseless.

**A few hours later**

Scully was sitting on a brick wall, her heels next to her. Her feet freely swinging in the air. She was staring into the dark sky, watching the darkness floating, disappearing, swirling around the twinkling of the city lights. Her body was buzzing from all the alcohol consumed. She was lost in thought when she felt a warm feminine shoulder touch her shoulder and glide across her shoulder blade. She turned to see Serah sitting down next to her in someone's jacket.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"No thinking tonight, you promised," Serah pouted lightly pushing Scully's shoulder.

"I know. Jesus, Serah, how many have you had?"

Serah swayed slightly before answering "Oh I lost count after the third or fourth shot," she placed her hand on top of Scully's. "Why did you decide to come?"

"Mulder acting like he doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone. And best of all, he had the Vice principal with him."

"He didn't! That bastard..."

"Oh god, I'm too drunk to even think about this right now."

Scully was momentarily taken back when Serah placed her lips against her own._ Soft and succulent, so completely different than kissing a man. _But this wasn't right; this was her friend, her best friend. _She is a woman, I don't have feelings for her, do I? It's just the booze. Isn't it?_ She pulled back.

"Shit, Dana, I'm sorry."

"I... I... can't do this."

"Dana!"

But she didn't listen to the rest of what Serah was saying, she picked up her shoes and went back inside.

_Why is today going so wrong? First, it was Mulder, now it is Serah. Fuck this shit! I need a shot or two. _

With many more shots consumed it was the early hours of the morning, around 3 o'clock, with what she could work out. Many of the party goes had passed out drunk or gone home. She wanted to go to her room but she didn't want to see Serah. She started walking not knowing her destination.

_This was all Mulder's fault. She would have never got angry, got drunk, kissed Serah, fell out with her best friend, drank more, got hit on a couple more men..._

She pulled out her mobile and started going through her contacts searching for professor Mulder's name in her phone book._ It's a bad idea but I don't care. I need to tell him how I feel._ She punched dial and put the phone up to her ear listening to the ringing and eventually Mulder's voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello."

"Prrrofessssoorr Mulderr," she noticed her Ss and Rs rolling, she couldn't help it.

"Scully?"

"No, it'sss your sssex ssslave." She tried to sound seductive but it wasn't working.

"Scully?"

"It'sss all your fault, Mulderrr." She pouted, as if he could see her. She felt her legs starting to get sore, maybe even already sore. She wasn't really sure anymore. She sat down on the floor, cold and bumpy "If I didn't have feelingsss for you, thisss would neverrr have happened, and I would be getting laid rrright now"

"Scully are you drunk? Are you ok? Where are you?" He sounded aggravated now. _Good, now we're getting somewhere. _

"Ssshut up Mulderrr, wasss Diana good company? Or yet, even better, was your hand?" She let out giggle she couldn't help it.

"Scully where are you?" He still sounded angry.

"I'm sitting down, where are you?" She noticed herself starting to sober a little.

"I'm at home. Now, Dana where are you?" Now there was confusion in his voice.

"I'm on Frat Street at the end. I think."

"Stay there, I'm coming to get you."

She didn't even get a reply as she heard the dial tone.

/

Mulder hung up the phone and drove 5-10 minutes to find Scully standing up, holding her heels in one hand, with a frat boy hunting off her hip.

_What was she thinking? Getting drunk flaunting herself. Damn it if I will let her get herself into any trouble. _He sat for a couple of seconds as the man's hand went up her dress and leant in to kiss her. She pulled away but he pulled her back.

He stepped out of the car. Making his presence known by fake coughing. Now he was closer he could tell it was a Med student he knew, as Daniel Waterston.

"Miss Scully, are you ok?" he said sternly.

"No, Professor Mulder, but Daniel was just leaving..." her voice wavered.

"Yes, I was just leaving..." and he snuck back into the shadows like a mole burning its way to the earth.

"Dana," he walked up to her.

"I think I'm gonna—"

And she fell and he caught her. He moved her into a better position. She barely weighed anything in his arms. He placed her laying across the back seat of his car making sure she was safe and secure before moving back to the pavement picking up her shoes and placing them in the passenger side of the car next to him. He sat in the driver's side contemplating where to take her. He soon made the decision and drove her to his apartment.


	7. Confliction

Mulder drove to his apartment, in a careful fashion, he kept peeking in the rearview mirror to check that she was ok. He parked outside his apartment complex and in his normal spot. He turned the engine and sat there for a few minutes listening to Scully breath. He got out of the driver's side closing the car door as slightly as he could before walking around to the back seat of the car. He took off his jacket placing it on top of her making sure she did not get cold before picking her up and cradling her in his arms. At first, she struggled and then her cheek nuzzled against his t-shirt, her warmth radiating the thin material. He kicked the door with his foot and locking the car with his free hand before walking up to his apartment.

He somehow managed to unlock his front door, even closing it behind him with Scully still in his arms. He walked through to his bedroom, feeling lucky he had put fresh sheets on the day before, and placed her on his bed her hair sprawled against the pillow fanning out in all directions. The room was still in darkness, the only source of light came from the moon. He could tell by her silhouette that her dress was hitched somewhere above her waist exposing her legs and lace panties.

He watched for a few minutes as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He contemplated leaving her in the dress but decided against it and slowly slipped it off her shoulders and down her legs and hung it up against his wardrobe. He opened his chest of drawers finding an old Oxford t-shirt and slightly lifting her body up off the bed so he could place the t-shirt on her head threading her arms through and placing her back down on the bed tucking her beneath the sheets. He carefully walked out of his bedroom closing the door slightly, before making his way to the sofa.

He sat there in darkness finally being able to breathe and reflecting on what had happened over the past 12 hours. What he had done to Scully, what she had done to him, the words exchanged, the actions taken. If he really thought about it he was jealous and his actions were unjustified. But what exactly was he jealous about? Was it Scully going on a date? Was it the fact that she might sleep with someone else? Like that Daniel guy trying to get in between her legs. That made him so fucking angry. But it shouldn't, they weren't in a relationship, he had no right to take her apart from other sexual encounters. That's when it hit him, a sudden revelation: Sam was right and he had fallen in love with Scully. That simply could not happen, he would not allow it to happen._ Even though it already has_, a small voice told him. Fine, he could not allow it to progress any further. That was it, he had made the decision, and he knew what he had to do now. He soon fell into slumber with a plan formed and the last time he made Scully smile on his mind because it would be the last time he ever sore it.

/

Scully woke in a dark room, light fluttering through the window. It took her a few minutes to fully open her eyes, she brought her hand to her head. She realised she had drunk way too much as it felt like a jackhammer to her brain. She stretched in an effort to get her lethargic limbs moving again trying to get the blood flowing. The silk sheets sliding against her skin. She couldn't remember how she got to bed or even how she had got changed and into a t-shirt she didn't recognise. She started panicking not remembering anything. The last thing she remembered was the party and something about calling Mulder.

Shit! She did actually ring Mulder. Shit, shit, shit. Where was she? She stood up walking slowly towards the flicking light illuminating under the door. If she is in a drunken state and had gone home with a stranger she certainly didn't want to face them when they woke up. She slowly opened the bedroom door creeping through the living room trying not to wake the person sleeping on the sofa. Her mind screamed to grab her shoes and just flag a taxi down, not caring about her state of disarray. But the other part of her wanted to know who she had gone with, the person who had changed her but not touched her inappropriately and that part of her mind won as it took overall reasoning. She peered to look at the dark and mysterious sleeping form.

Wait, she recognised who it was: Mulder, the very same Mulder who she may or may not have called. But that didn't explain why he took her to _his_ apartment or why she was wearing _his_ old T-shirt. This was going to complicate everything, that's if it hadn't already. She should just leave, walk away, but she couldn't. That was the problem, wasn't it? Her feelings for him ran farther in, deeper than she had ever expected. Even after everything he had said and done. He was her drug of choice, her escape from reality.

She watched the flicker from the tv, cast shadows dance across his face. He looked beautiful and tranquil. This was a look she had never seen on him before but could happily get used to it. She walked around kissing his cheek before tiptoeing back into the bedroom to sleep for a couple more hours.

She woke up a few hours later, the sun shining through the drawn blinds, the smell of coffee invading her senses. Still, in Mulder's Oxford top she walked through the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hi," She said outwardly.

Mulder was sitting at a small breakfast table, a magazine in hand. She strained to see the cover: it was called _The Lone Gunman_. He looked up at her, then went back to reading. Without looking at her he spoke.

"There is a fresh pot of coffee just brewed if you would like some."

"Thank you."

"When you're ready, you can borrow some of my sweats and I will take you back to the dorm."

He still wasn't looking at her and he spoke with a coldness to his voice. She picked up a cup and placing it on the side, the room was awkward and tense. She didn't want to ask where the sugar was, she certainly could not see it on the kitchen side. She proceeded to make the coffee when she suddenly felt his frame push up against her back leaning over her to reach in the cupboard above her to pull the pot of sugar down.

She could feel his skin, muscles, against her. The smell of his aftershave roaming in the air. Her skin ignited with his touch and how close he was to her. A pool of juices ran to her core. She bit her lip hard drawing blood, tasting it.

"But before that, I want to have some fun, a last _hurrah_ of sorts"

She didn't know what he meant but there was a sharp intake of breath, as she felt his erection in her lower back. Her hands gripped the side, her knuckles turning white. His lips touched the crook of her neck.

/

He could not resist her; seeing her in his Oxford shirt did things to him that he never imagined, he was meant to be cold and hostile towards her. But as soon as he saw a flash of her upper thigh, he was done. He walked over to her, his mind in a haze, with one thing on his brain. But it wasn't his brain doing the thinking, was it?

He leant over, feeling her toned back against his stomach, sensing her body change in front of him. How could he possibly not get hard being so close to her? He kissed her neck, teasing her, clawing at her skin with his teeth. Sucking hard, leaving angry-looking love bites in his wake. He ran one finger down her spine watching her shiver at his touch. He stopped at the hem of his t-shirt pulling it over her head her back still facing him. He moved his hand to her breast, so heavy and plump in his hands.

He watched her try and take slow breaths trying to focus and relax. He started teasing her, by stroking her stomach, then moving on to her rib cage, and then around and in between her breasts. Using a very light touch to circle her breasts and large strokes around her areola. Then he eased into a gentle breast massage even giving them a little squeeze. Her head fell against his shoulder and she let out an audible groan.

Now that she was hot and bothered, he moved his fingers over her nipples. He started to rub her nipples slowly, increasing speed and pressure so she became more aroused. Every now and then he would pinch them sending a rush of sensation throughout her body. The harder the pinch, the better but he didn't limit to just pinching. He even slightly twisted and pulled giving her the utmost pleasure. He brought her to the point of orgasm, then pulling back, then repeating the process all over again.

As one hand kept on her upper extremities the other hand snaked its way to her lower half, finding her dripping wet with desire for him. He held her legs open placing her panties to the side and slid his fingers along her folds. He stopped only to get his straining erection out of his confines. It was slightly awkward in the position that they were in, but her being smaller went in their favour. He placed his throbbing cock at her entrance easily gliding into her tight tunnel. She was so wet and hungry for him. He thrusted his hips, he was losing control. He pinched her nipples one last time before he felt her body shatter around him. She screamed his name, her body convulsing swallowing him. The sweat dripping from his belly onto her slicked back. He felt like he was being moulded to her soul. His very essence becoming hers. He erupted inside her, biting down hard on her clavicle.

When he recovered enough to realise where he was, he slowly pulled out of her. Pulling his joggers and boxers from around his ankles he walked toward the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Only then he really realised the impact of his actions.

/

He had just left her standing in the kitchen, the sticky substance running down her leg. He had given her the best orgasm she had ever experienced without having to touch her clit. She was speechless. She moved and soon found the discarded Oxford shirt. She heard him open the bathroom door and walk back, offering her some clean underwear and trousers. She walked through to his bedroom, being here in the day felt a little strange compared to when she had just slept there a couple of hours ago. She quickly found what she was looking for and found a wet cloth to clean herself up before putting the clothes on.

She worked her way back into the kitchen, the air smelling of sex and coffee. She smiled. Before repouring herself a cup of it sitting down on a chair waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing.

A short while later he came out of the shower his hair wet, his body covered in a brown jumper with elbow patches and black trousers. This was one of her favourite looks on him but only if he had his glasses on. He walked over to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They walked to his car in silence, just before getting in the car she spoke.

"Thank you." There was a small pause as she looked at him. "For last night, I can't remember any of it. So thank you for keeping me safe."

He looked up at her as cold as ice, he looked like he was fighting back the tears.

"We shouldn't do this anymore. I'm ending the contract between us." He opened the door and sat in the driver's side.

She had no choice but to follow him, she didn't even know where she was. She sat in the passenger side.

"What... Why?"

"It's not going to work. I should never have started this. Don't worry about your grades they will stay at a high A plus."

"You think I give a shit about my grades? After what we have just done. I thought… You… I..." It took a few minutes for her to gather her thoughts. He had already pulled out of the parking garage and was driving to the university. "You used me," she said in disgust.

"Yes."

He never took his eyes off the road. She should feel hate towards him like she did last night. But she just felt well and truly hurt. She forgot in the grand scheme of things this is what their relationship always was, 'A Business Agreement' of sorts. The rest of the short car journey was spent in silence. She tried not to make a sound but the silent tears fell cascading down her face and falling onto the window. She watched aimlessly out the window and the passing scenery she felt numb. She had let herself get close, she let the feeling go. She should never have opened up and let anyone in. It always ends in heartache.

The car stopped and she let herself out, the rain thrashing down against her skin. She didn't even realise it was raining. Not daring to look at him, or speak to him, she walked off, in search of her room. He heard a soft 'sorry' or maybe even 'bye' but she didn't pay much attention, she couldn't care less.

/

He got back into the car after half-heartedly shouting _bye_ and that he was sorry. The rain fiercely pelted against the mettle of the car. The next thing he did was hit the steering wheel several times. Kicking it, punching it, screaming at it. Nothing was helping. He shouldn't have done that to her. She deserved more, he let his desire for her overrule the clean and rational judgment. Why could he not have done the decent thing? Fuck! It's what he wanted, wasn't it? There was no going back now, was there? He gathered his jacket, putting it on before heading to his office preparing for his lecture in an hour.

An hour later, he was walking to his lecture when he spotted her red hair, shining bright red against the contrasting the white of the concrete walls. He stood there watching her: walking through the crowds of brunettes and blondes, gone was the person that left his car a little over an hour ago. Here was the person, the none caring straight-A student who had no time for parties and no time for romantic relationships. But deep down he knew she was hurting and it was his fault. He took one last look at her and entered the lecture hall.


	8. Christmas Vacation

**One Week later: Christmas Vacation.**

**Scully Residence. **

Scully had arrived at her parents' house a couple of days ago. Missy had come down from Washington, too, after finally securing her flat. Bill was out at sea.

Charlie, Ahab and Maggie went out in search for the best Christmas tree, which left the two sisters discussing what their plans were for the next two weeks. They were both sitting in their bedroom, together on one of the beds.

"We need to get your stuff moved in, Missy."

"If I actually had anything to move in I would. I sold most of it before taking that trip around the world."

"Well, whose clever idea was that?" Scully was looking at her sister but her hands were fiddling with the corner of her blanket.

"Mine."

Scully rolled her eyes but sighing "Ok, whatever. Then we'll buy some stuff in the January sales. For now, I'm sure mom has a few items you can have."

"How's the college boy been treating you?" Missy changed the subject.

Scully choose to ignore the question and change the subject completely too.

"Are we still going ice skating later tonight?" Her hand was still fighting with the blanket, her eyes locked at the back corner of the room.

"Yes, we are. But, don't change the subject. How's your college boy going?"

"It's fine," Scully stood up to walk out of the room but her sister caught her wrist. Spinning her on the spot they were face to face.

"Don't insult me by lying to me. Something's up, I can feel it."

"I'm fine."

"Dana." Melisa placed her hands on her sister's shoulders gesturing for her to sit back down on the bed. "What happened?"

Scully had no choice but to pour her heart out to her sister. She still left the detail about Mulder being her professor.

About ten minutes had passed and during those minutes Scully managed to go from full heart-wrenching tears to only hiccuping between breaths. And during those futile minutes, she had come to the realisation that her sister was right at thanksgiving and she had indeed fallen in love with him. With his smile, his personality, his looks and definitely the sex. The man was built for that particular sport! When she came to this realization, she also knew it could never be. She had indeed signed a contract to this effect. She knew that as soon as such things as feelings got involved, it would end. She put on a brave face, held her head up high and started getting ready to go ice skating. Leaving Melissa's questions and protests unanswered. Melissa also knew not to push the subject for now.

Several hours later, Scully was lying on her bed listening to her sister snore. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She should be asleep by then but she just couldn't. Scully had been thinking about everything that happened in a few short months, and how everything had changed. She could not decide whether this was for the better or not. She sat up and quietly got out of bed fumbling in the dark for her bag, to find her secret stash of cigarettes. She found them with ease and crept down the stairs, tiptoeing each step. She opened the back door trying not to wake anyone up, praying it would not creek.

Scully was finally outside, the air brisk and quite chilly. _I should've brought a coat, _she soon thought, but she didn't really care enough to get back inside. She leaned her back against the wooden pillar of the outside porch. She opened her pack of cigarettes taking the middle one and placing it the other way round putting it back in the box. Then she grabbed another one and placed it in her mouth. Fishing the lighter out of her pocket, she breathed in a deep lung full of smoke. She placed the lighter beside her and looked up at the stars. Scully could spot all the constellations which was surprising for how much light pollution there was from the city. She let out a puff full of smoke, watching it disappear into the air, mixing with the dark, and the cold. Her body started slowly relaxing.

Her mind focussed on the stars and she remembered when Ahab taught her everything about the stars.

/

Dana was about five, sitting outside, wrapped up in the thickest blanket that her dad could find. It was Christmas Eve and he had surprised her. He wasn't meant to be coming back that night. But, she had a nightmare, a really scary one, and wandered downstairs to find her mom. And there he was, too, sitting in the living room. He hugged her fiercely. Ahab asked her what was the matter. When she told him, that's when he found a blanket and told her to sit outside. He soon made hot chocolate for them both and sat beside her.

"Look up at the sky, Starbuck. Tell me what you see."

Dana looked up, staring at the night with its blacks and greys swirling, mixing, colliding.

"I don't see anything, Daddy."

"Of course you do, Starbuck. Look really hard."

She strained her eyes, looking really hard like her daddy told her to.

"I still don't see anything." She placed her empty hot chocolate mug down and wrapped her arms around her chest, angry that she could not see anything.

"You can see the stars."

Her mom appeared and gave them another blanket, also giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, which made her giggle. Her mom left and she watched her dad as he placed a blanket on the ground gesturing for her to lie down on it with him. And she did so, cuddling into her dad's chest with a blanket around her, both of them looking upon the stars.

Ahab pointed to Aries, Cetus, Eridanus, Perseus... to which little Dana could not see. But then Ahab pointed to the easier constellations like Fornax, Horologium, Hydrus Triangulum... Little Dana always thought there was magic in the stars and looking beyond that into space.

/

Scully took the last drag of her cigarette smiling at the memory.

"Those things will kill you."

"Shit, Missy, what the hell?" Scully jumped, startled by her sneaky sister.

Missy sat by her, laughing quietly.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She stubbed her cigarette out before bending in and putting it in her pocket for the bin.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm ok. Let's go back in. I'm cold and finally ready for sleep"

**Christmas Day**

Scully was tired and exhausted. That was certainly one tradition she did not like, especially after not sleeping very well. Maggie took everyone to midnight mass, which had ended a couple of minutes ago. Scully couldn't wait to crawl back into bed and sleep. She felt like a zombie and Missy kept teasing her that she looked like one.

The previous day was spent with the whole Scully clan at the local homeless shelter. She always loved the atmosphere. It was always a positive outlook on life, no matter how bad your living situation was. She helped with the younger ones, playing and singing with them. She later helped out with serving everyone soup and Christmas pudding and cake.

They finally arrived home. Luckily, it was only a short walk. She went straight upstairs and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, oblivious to the world.

_**6 hours later; **_

Scully woke up in Melisa's bed, the aroma of Christmas dinner floating in the air. They had not shared a bed since they were little, but there were both far too tired to care the previous night. She sat up slightly, trying not to wake her sleeping sister. She looked at the alarm clock which sat in between the two beds. She groaned inwardly when the clock read 8 AM. The only good thing about getting up early without her sister or brother being awake was she could get a shower and then have a good look at her presents first. So, without any noise, she moved to get some clothes and take a shower.

_**30 minutes later,**_

Scully walked into the dining room and sat down. She was not surprised at the full breakfast spread that was laid out. Her mom never ceased to amaze her, even know. _She always likes having the family to dinner. _There were croissants and pancakes, fruit, two different types of toast...

"Hi, Starbuck."

"Hi, Ahab." She smiled at her father, glad that she could spend some time with him.

"Hope you're hungry. Your mom seems to be thinking she's feeding the five thousand, again."

Scully nodded and slightly laughed. Once the table was prepared, her brother and sister appeared, sleep ridden at the table. Maggie finally sat down to join everyone at the table after some persuading from Ahab. Everyone started tucking in to the food in front of them and she was in the middle of taking a bite of pancake.

"It's a shame Bill isn't here," Maggie said sympathetically.

"Yeah... a damn shame, isn't it mom?" Missy replied sarcastically.

Scully choked on her pancake as she bit down a laugh. Missy was right, she loved her brother, _but in all honesty, he is an ass and that is never going to change_. It was nice not to have him here.

The conversation carried on, changing the subject several times. The food was eaten and the dishes were washed. Soon, everyone was sitting in the living room. It was beautifully decorated with lights. Different coloured tinsel, a modest tree decorated with precision, thought and symmetry. Maggie and Ahab were sitting on the two-seat sofa, Charlie was next to the fireplace, and Missy and she were sitting side by side on the floor, opposite everyone.

Gifts were exchanged then. Scully got some book which she had been after for a little while now but never had the chance to get. Also, some scarves and other bits and bobs. However, the most precious one that was received was the gold bracelet with the words 'Look upon the stars and you shall see the world, Starbuck.'. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen and she would treasure it forever.

The rest of the day was spent helping to prepare for the Christmas feast which went off without a hitch. Everyone was full to the brim. There was no room left for dessert and there were plenty of leftovers for the next few days.

All in all, it was a peaceful day spent with family, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Aspen Ski Resort. **

Sam had surprised Mulder by packing his bags and taking him to Aspen Ski Resort. They were meant to be spending the days in California but she wanted to do something nice for him. They had just gotten back from Snowmass**,** Aspen's largest and most popular ski area, comprising 3,332 acres of skiable terrain. They were both exhausted. They order a hot meal from the resort's restaurant that should be there within the hour.

They were sitting in the living room both on a chair in front of the open fire. Mulder even though he was on vacation. He was planning the next semester's workload and Sam was reading a book about local painting which they had brought from the museum earlier that week.

He finally finished what he was doing and looked over at her sister. She looked so calm and collected and he certainly enjoyed his 'little' surprise. Tomorrow was Christmas, which for this family was a horrible time in past years. Their mom had died when he was twelve and Sam was eight, and a few years later, also on Christmas, their father got arrested for a beating so bad that he was hospitalized several times. From then on they had gone to live with their aunt Becka. She was a lovely woman who helped both him and Sam a lot. Every Christmas they circled a different ski resort. Even while he was in Oxford they still kept the tradition.

"Sam? I don't think you put sunscreen on. You're a little red."

She took her eyes from what she was reading and looked at him.

"I applied plenty, thank you."

"Maybe you should go look in the mirror," he said in a teasing tone.

She huffed and the movement of getting up. He knew her legs would certainly be protesting of so much strain after skiing and boarding. He watched her walk over to the mirror with her cotton pyjamas on and her hair in braids. She inspected herself, turning her face side to side before speaking.

"I am not sunburnt, told you!"

Just as she had said so, the bell for the front door had gone off, announcing the arrival of their food.

"Sometimes, Fox, you have a damn right spooky intuition," she laughed as she went to pay and collect their food.

He went into the kitchen to go find some plates and cutlery.

"What drink do you want, Sam?" he shouted through the cabin.

"Diet Coke will be fine, thanks," she shouted back.

He walked back into the living room carrying everything they needed. Sam was knelt down at the table with the food in front of her.

"Some help would be nice," he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean? I did help. I got the food which was your whole plan of telling me I had sunburnt."

"Humm… if you say so—."

Sam helped serve out the food between them. It was one of the tastiest beef, vegetable stew they had ever tasted. They both polished the plates and even left a little room for cheesecake for dessert.

After dessert was eaten, Sam picked everything up, and said her goodnights. Picking up her book, she headed upstairs to bed. Mulder stood up watching some old Twilight episode that was on tv. An hour or two passed when he started with his secret preparations hoping his sister was well and truly asleep. He got the decorations out of the cupboard under the stairs. With the tinsel and lights and wall decorations hung, he still needed to retrieve the tree, decorate it and place the presents underneath it.

Mulder got the tree off the hiding places and realised he should have either moved it sooner or with help because it was a lot heavier then he realised as he shuffled it across two floors trying not to scrape it or walk into anything when dragging it. About thirty minutes of sweating he finally managed to put the tree where he wanted it. He decorated it with candy canes, barbells, Christmas beads... He even managed to place a star on top.

He finally crawled into bed after lighting the fire in his room. It was about four o'clock in the morning. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was gone into the land of slumber.

**Christmas Day; **

Mulder woke up and shivered, the fire had gone out a little over an hour ago and there was a certain chill to the air. He needed to get up and start on breakfast before heading out to the restaurant where he had booked a reservation for Christmas dinner. He grabbed a quick shower and crept downstairs.

He was going to mix Sam's favourite chocolate chip pancakes. He mixed the butter and poured them into the pan. Not long after the first two were good his sister wandered down and stopped in the second to last step. The look of amazement and pure joy written on her face was all he needed. It made it all worth it for that one look. He smiled and turned back around and carried on cooking pancakes.

He heard her walk towards him and sit down at the kitchen island.

"How? When? Why?"

He turned around with a smirk. Placing the hot pancakes on a plate in front of her, then placing some on a plate for himself, he turned off the hob and placed the pan on the rack to cool down. Sitting opposite her, he spoke to answer her questions.

"The lovely lady who owns these little cabins wanted to help out. I asked her a couple of days ago, and she thought it was sweet that I wanted to decorate it as a surprise for my little sister. She said yes and placed all the decorations in the large hidden cupboard under the stairs. And, to answer the last one… because even though you're a pain in my butt, I love you. Plus aunt Becka in all her old wisdom made me promise to keep up the tradition of a decorated tree on Christmas day."

"Thank you."

She bit into her pancake and a sound of satisfaction filled the room.

With breakfast eaten, presents were opened. Sam got loads of art supplies, a couple of books and some socks. It was time to open some of his. He got Terry Pratchett's new book, the first edition of Stephen King's Pet Sematary. He had no idea how Sam managed to get it but she did. He opened the last present and was a little in shock.

"What is this?"

"Well, big brother, it is pretty self explanatory, " she laughed.

"These are two tickets for a getaway for two, place of my choice." He looked at her like she was an alien eating children. He was a little shocked and surprised.

"But I have no one to go with," he pouted.

"What about that girl you're not in love with? " she replied, sarcastically.

"I wasn't in love with her and we're not seeing each other anymore."

"Your loss then," she shrugged. She kept looking at him for a couple of minutes. "I still think you should get you head out of your ass and tell her how you feel before she swoops away with a nice college boy. "

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"It's Christmas. "

"And you're avoiding."

He went to answer her back but decided no to. After all, she was right. He shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject.

"We should start getting ready or we're going to be late for our reservations."

**Later that evening. **

Sam had gone to sleep and Mulder sat on the small balcony overlooking the lodge and charming village below, with its variety of shops and restaurants. From their cabin, he could see roughly half of the trails there. The grey sky was mixing with the white of the snow, illuminating as far as the eye could see in a luminescent green, almost like an aura for buildings. The place was so tranquil and quiet, he could have easily fallen asleep looking upon this view if it wasn't so damn cold. Maybe he would come back in the summer.

As he stared into the evening sun his thoughts drifted to Scully. Maybe, one day soon, he could share a cabin with her, quite possibly this exact one. And, together, they could oversee the town in all its beauty under the summer sunset.

But first, he needed to take his sister's advice, pull his head out of his ass, and apologise to her. Would she even accept the apology? Would she even want to talk to him? If she did want to talk to him, would she want him back?

Sam was right, he was an idiot and he had maybe just lost the best thing he was ever going to have in this life. One thing was for sure: even if she wanted nothing more to do with him, whether it was misplaced jealousy or not, he definitely needed to tell her that Daniel Whatever-his-name was a creep. He had tried to sleep with her when she was drunk and, if he was a betting man, he would even put money on it not being the first time he had tried to get into her pants. He was losing track of thoughts now. He should really head to bed, lots of snowboarding and sledging to be done tomorrow.

* * *

**2 weeks later. **

Scully had an exceptional Christmas Vacation filled with love, joy and surprises all around. Mellissa tried to bring the subject of the mysterious man who Scully had fallen out with at least three more times over the two weeks. Every single time she was shut down.

Just before coming back to college, Scully received an email from Mulder asking her to meet up with him on the second Friday that they were back to school. She hadn't replied back and she also didn't know if she was going to attend that meeting.

Mulder tried not to think about Scully again. But, each night he ended up alone, he kept thinking about her, more and more each night. He finally decided to extend an olive branch by sending the email, leaving the ball in her court. What she chose to do with that was completely up to her. One of two things were going to happen: she could either hurt him or forgive him.

Scully and Serah had a lengthy talk about what happened that last night they were together. Serah apologised profusely about her actions and promised never to do it again. They were now sat in the dorm room debating what Scully was going to do about Mulder.

Serah was pacing the room, it helped her think.

"You should at least reply, Dana. "

"Why?"

"You're miserable without him. "

"I am not." Scully threw her hands against the bed in defence.

"Don't lie to me. It's not beckoning on you. "

"Give me an example of when I have been _missing_ him," she dared her friend.

"For starters, when you're in the gym and you see him, all sweaty and tuned up. It turns you on. You come back with a certain glow, a certain look and a certain body movement. "

"I do not!"

"Ahh, ahh. No speaking until Serah has unloaded all her wisdom. "

"A—."

"Shh! Anyway, also, when we're in his class you can't help but check him out and get all dreamy-eyed and start daydreaming about it. And, third: I am not putting up with a horny, sad, depressed Dana Katherine Scully any more."

Serah looked at her and Scully raised her eyebrow in scepticism.

"And, before you say anything… Yes, you are all those three."

"Hum—."

"I'm not finished yet. You were happy with him. Yes, he was a jerk towards you and you both said things you may regret. But he's extending an olive branch. "

"Yes, I suppose so. "

"You never know, he might even apologize and say he loves you. "

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Scully laughed it off.

Later that day she sent Mulder an email.

From: DanaKScully .uk

To: FWMulder .uk

Subject: Re: Meeting.

Dear Mulder.

I would like to accept your invitation to meet. I just need a place to do so.

Yours faithfully,

Dana Scully

It did not take long for a reply.

From: FWMulder .uk

To: DanaKScully .uk

Subject: Re: Re: Meeting.

Dear Scully,

Thank you for accepting my invitation to meet. As we already have a date set of the 27th I thought we could meet at a place of your choice.

Yours faithfully,

Fox Mulder.

It took her a few hours to reply. She didn't know whether she wanted to meet in his office or somewhere public like their little restaurant. She finally made the decision and messaged him back.

From: DanaKScully .uk

To: FWMulder .uk

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Meeting.

Dear Mulder,

Your office on the 27th at 8 o'clock. I will meet you there.

Yours Faithfully,

Scully.

No less than five minutes later she received an email which was short in nature and only one word which said 'Agreed'. That one made her smile for the rest of the day.

**1 week later;**

**Friday, 27th January**

They were both apprehensive about today's meeting. Scully couldn't focus on her lectures.

On the flip side, Mulder couldn't focus on teaching his lectures either. 7.30 PM and he was pacing his office back and forth. He couldn't still his anxiety and the waiting was unbearable. The ticking of the clock was filling the silence of the room.

Scully was feeling anxious. She didn't know what he was going to say, she didn't know how she would respond. She couldn't sit idle for long so she made her way to his office. Before she knocked she was standing outside his door. Her palms were hot and clammy, her body slightly shaking, her heart rate fast and uneven. She finally knocked on the office door. It wasn't a loud knock but it wasn't a timid knock either. She took a deep breath in and he opened the door.

He heard a knock and knew it was her, he was so god damn nervous. He walked over to the door and opened it. There she was, in front of him, in jeans and a t-shirt with Stranger Things written on the front. He smiled knowing how much she liked the program. He moved to allow her to walk in. He closed the door behind him, locking it before sitting in front of her at his desk.

God, she had missed him in his tight t-shirts and hanging low dark jeans. She was sitting in front of him trying to act calm when she was anything but. She had butterflies in her stomach like the first time they had met. His normal hazel eyes were an emerald green. _Ok, maybe looking in his eyes is a bad idea._ She chose instead to focus on the picture of him and his sister.

There was silence for several minutes, all that could be heard was the ticking clock, the breaths and occasionally the water cooler. Until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, " he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I didn't mean to do what I did, or hurt you like that. "

"You mean use me?" she said calmly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear a few things up before we go our separate ways if that's what you wish."

"Ok, I'm listening. "

"Your grades won't be affected. If your work is an A plus, which it normally is, you will be awarded such. Even if the contract does not stand. I will not purposely fail you so I can see you." He put on his clean teacher's voice, strong, stern but warm and kind.

"Thank you."

"The night you were drunk and rang me, that kid Daniel tried sleeping with you and nearly succeeded. I thought I should warn you before he tried again and you get hurt," he said more softly.

"I can look after myself," she said defensively and slightly more cold and clipped than she had intended.

_This is not going well, _he started squirming in his chair. _Damn, why is it so hard? I'm just going to tell her. _

"If you choose to accept my apology... I would love to start again and take you on a real date. "

"I…" that was the last thing she expected him to say, she was in shock and lost for words.

She had missed what he said next but the clean "I Love You" cleared through all the fog of her mind and started ringing in her ears. She needed to go, she couldn't handle this. He just said the words she never expected. She stood up and slammed the door behind her.

Leaving a confused Mulder in her wake.


End file.
